


When Angels Fall Asleep

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Multi, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: After an incident at a brothel, an orphaned boy named Luke is forced to live with a man who frequents the place. Luke hopes he's good, but everyone always says that no good men ever go into the hotel, and no good man ever would.
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Kudos: 2





	1. The smell of an old city.

Old cities like these had a certain smell to them, a gross, moldy, old cheese, old man breath smell. The smell of sweat on the foreheads of those who walked into the hotel on third street, and the smell of perfume on their necks as they exited. A sweet smelling fragrance of cotton candy and rose water, being sprayed on the neck of a small boy, no older than thirteen as he sat on top of the receptionist’s counter. 

The lobby was fancy, acanthus leaf patterned, red carpet that stretched across the floor. A few chairs lined up at the walls and tables on the far side of the room where a couple of vague looking men sat, playing cards, probably spades, it was all anyone around here ever played. The air was a little dense with the smoke of cigarettes, the smell didn’t bother the boy though, he was completely used to it by now.

Dressed in nothing but a light orange tank top, some short shorts and a frilly scarf with feathers that often fell off wherever he went. The woman at the counter, an older woman, with a full figure, in a very clean “secretary” getup was applying makeup to his face. Her long hair flowed over her shoulders like water from a calming river, “I think that’s enough” she said, and he set the bottle of perfume down. She pulled away, setting a case of blush down on the counter, before picking up a mirror, “see- look at how cute you are Lukey!” She said, and the boy looked in the mirror. 

Brown hair that had been combed as much as it could be, though the back of it still seemed to stick up no matter what he did, big light brown eyes that sparkled in amazement at his own face. A cute little button nose, rosy cheeks, lipstick and a bright smile as he took the mirror from her hand, admiring himself. 

“Ooh- I look good!” he said, an adorably snarky grin on his face. The woman nodded, “see? I told you you looked good! All the guys around here’ll be dying to be with you! You’ll have a boyfriend before you can even count to Ten, maybe you’ll even pull us some customers hm?” 

Luke stared at her, he was just beaming with hope before he set the mirror down, “You really think so?” He asked, turning red at the thought. The woman nodded, “Yeah I think so! As cute as you are, hopefully you’ll attract yourself a rich man- could you imagine? Living in a huge house, getting to do whatever you want? Whenever you want?” 

Luke hummed … and stared off into space. “ I want … to cook really good food and eat all the time!” he said, “you think I could do that? If I try …” he said, and the woman smiled, “You’ll make someone really happy if that’s your goal-” She said, and Luke smiled, thinking about it a little more. Besides that, he didn’t really know what else he wanted to do, he never thought about it before …

“But … make sure you stay away from any of the men that ever come in here, okay? They’re bad-” 

“How come?” 

“Because … no good men ever come in here, it’s just a fact.” she said, “it’s a lesson we all have to learn, so- if any of them ever say something to you, or they ever act nice towards you, don’t forget what I’m telling you now, okay?” 

“Um- okay …” Luke said, before hearing the door open. A common face around here, a tall man with even worse hair than Luke’s, it seemed like it just couldn’t be tamed, like he woke up and didn’t bother to brush it. He came inside, from the darkness of the night, embraced by the warmth and light of the brothel, His dark suit was sprinkled with little droplets of rain, and so was his hair as he put a hand through it. He was looking for his wallet, Luke couldn’t help but notice the watch on his wrist, it was shiny, and the way the diamonds on it sparkled like glitter, it was so pretty! 

His name was Clive, no last name from what Luke heard, and he was in here all the time. A young guy, somewhere “in his early twenties” as one of the women said. He approached the counter, and a girl came from downstairs, squealing at the top of her lungs. “Pick meeeee this timeee!!” she said, eagerly wrapping her arms around his waist. 

He sighed, “ hey-” he said, walking up to the counter, taking what looked like a lot of money out of his wallet. “That girl was waiting for you all day …” the woman at the counter said, happily taking his money, before giving him a room key. 

“I bet.” he mumbled, he never did seem affected by anything, Luke tried telling him a joke once, and he didn’t even smile, he just looked away. 

“What’s that pretty bracelet for?” Luke asked, pointing to the watch on his wrist. He looked up, and hummed, “it’s not a bracelet, it’s a watch, so I can know what time it is …” 

“ oh …  _ can  _ \- can I have it?” Luke asked, and the woman at the counter gently smacked his arm, “Luke! No! What did I tell you about asking for stuff?” 

“ …” Clive hummed, and held out his wrist, “take it.” he said, and Luke looked up at him …

His face was so scary, he looked like he was waiting for the right moment to wrap that hand around Luke’s neck and squeeze until he snapped something. Luke reached out, and took the watch from his wrist, hearing it jingle as it hung from his hand. 

And then he was gone, walking off, the girl attached to his side as he made his way upstairs. They were having a little cute conversation about who missed who more, but Luke couldn’t care less. He was just looking down at the watch in his hands.

It was heavy, and it still felt warm … Luke smiled, and attempted to put it around his wrist, but it just fell off.

“I can’t believe he gave you that thing! It must be worth a fortune! Give it here- we’ll sell it and get you something more useful, like some snacks or clothes, yeah?” the woman at the counter said, and Luke … shook his head, “He gave it to me! I can’t sell it!” he said, “that would be mean, I’m gonna keep it and take care of it-” 

“ … well, you better hope nobody steals it …” She said, and Luke looked at it. 

“I’ll just have to hide it!” he said, a big smile on his face. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“And then she was like,  _ no I didn’t! _ And then he was like  _ yes you did! _ And they started fighting and it got so bad that I just had to leave-'' one of the girls in the room said. They were all laying on the same bed, some of them at a mirror, even going to sleep took so much preparation for them. Luke didn’t know what they were talking about, a lot of them were on the phone while they were wrapping their hair up for the night. Luke had his face shoved in a magazine, carefully tearing out pictures of peoples faces, and gluing them on other people’s bodies. It was something to do, while someone brushed through his hair, trying to flat iron it to get it to lay flat. 

“ Luke, your hair is a mess! How do you walk around with it like this?” 

Luke hummed, “I dunno- I like it …” he said, staring at his creation. He was putting dog faces on all the men in the magazine, imagining a world where werewolves were real, but the only thing that changed was their heads. He just thought it looked cute like that … 

One of the girls leaned over, and hummed, “Still a dog kissa’ are you?” She said, accent thick and heavy on her words. Luke blushed, “I kissed one dog! And I’ll never do it again!” he said. The girl giggled, and Luke huffed, “ I just like how it looks- that’s all …” he said. She cupped his face, squishing it around, “hey, your birthday is coming up soon, how about I go and get you a puppy? You’ll take care of it?” She asked, and Luke gasped, “a puppy?!” 

“Mmhmm.”

“Yes! You’ll really get me a puppy?” 

“Sure! As long as you wash dishes tonight, since, ya know, it is your turn …” She said, letting Luke go. He huffed, “but I don’t wanna wash dishes.” 

“Then I guess you don’t want that puppy~” 

“Fine! But it better be a smart puppy that can learn tricks really easily! I’ll teach it to bite your butt!” He said, and she snorted, “sure- it’ll be a little monsta’ just like  _ somebody  _ I know~ Well, I’m going to bed, See you in the morning baby face.” 

“Goodnight …” Luke said, closing his magazine. 

“I’m going to bed too.”

“Me too~” 

“Yeah- I’m tired!” 

One by one, everyone funneled out of the room, but Luke didn’t really wanna leave, sitting here on this big bed, it was comfortable … but he was told that the bed was dirty, and not meant to be slept on, so … he got off of it. And walked towards his room, getting ready to go to sleep himself.

Hopefully he’d dream of something nice, like dogs, or guys with dog faces …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke opened his eyes, laying down on the floor in his room. It was really just a storage hall closet with a tiny bed, just big enough for him inside, but it was his room, with all of his stuff, including the things he cared about the most. Luke listened … hearing a loud bang, the sound shook him awake, and he sat up, dressed in a silky, see-through nightgown. 

It was all they had for him, plus, nobody would see …

He didn’t even think about it, hopping out of bed, taking just four steps before he turned the light on. What was that noise? He wondered, before opening the door up. 

When he stepped out into the hallway, his foot came up on something wet, the carpet was soggy, and when Luke looked down … he almost immediately burst into tears. 

The bare body of his mother figure, laying dead on the floor, a hole blasted through her forehead, the unmistakable result of a gunshot. 

“Mommy!” Luke screamed, dropping to her side, trying to shake her awake. She was just fine a few hours ago, she was just sitting at the counter, putting makeup on his face, kissing his cheeks, telling him how cute he was, how could she be dead? No, she was sleeping, no, she fell down and hit her head, no she was drunk! She was something else, she was alive, she would be okay. Luke sobbed over her body, before another door opened, and a big man walked out, carrying a bag. Luke was busy taking his “mom’s” phone, calling the police, he didn’t even notice that three more had come out after him, all of them showing their faces as they walked by. 

Luke got up, and they looked at him, all three of them staring for a split second before the sound of the 911 operator came through. 

“ _ 911 what’s your emergency?”  _

One of them aimed their shotgun for him, and he ran into his room. He heard the gun fire, but it missed, and he slammed his door, trying to think about what was happening. He screamed when there was another shot, and he went into a state of complete panic, curling up, not knowing what to do as he sobbed into his arms. He locked the door, but they kept banging on it, trying to break it open before one of the men scolded the other. 

The police had been called, they would be here in a moment after hearing those gunshots, they needed to leave right now.

One of them finally broke the door open, and Luke screamed, hearing a gunshot rip through his ears. The man fell over, his bloody head smashing against the hard floor, scarring Luke for life as he curled up. 

The woman who shot him, a horribly beaten girl with a black eye and a bruised lip, then attempted to turn the gun on the other three men, but they made quick work of it. 

A kick, a crunch, and another gunshot, and Luke was about to throw up. 

They all seemed distracted, they didn’t notice him when he shuffled past, and ran away, down the hallway until it was too late, and he was running down the stairs. They all chased after him, and Luke screamed, running outside the building. He didn’t usually come out here, outside the brothel, but he didn’t want to die. He ran as far as his legs could take him, or at least until he wasn’t being chased anymore, and then he didn’t know what to do. 

Half naked, cold, bloody and alone in the worst part of town, it didn’t take long for police sirens to catch up with him, so he found his way into an alley, ducking behind a dumpster. He didn’t need the police taking him into custody.

He sat there, on the ground, whimpering, trying to process what he’d just seen. None of it felt real. He tried to calm down, and just breathe, but the smell, the overwhelming stink of the dumpster made him wanna puke. 

And then there was whistling … Luke stopped, stopped breathing, stopped thinking, and just listened … 

It was such a familiar tune, the one Clive always hummed to himself when he was doing anything and everything. He really liked that song, but he’d never tell luke what it was called. Luke came out from behind the dumpster, placing his hand on top of it as he peeked out, “h-help! Please!” he whimpered, and Clive turned his head, seeing Luke standing there …

He immediately walked over, he must have been on his way to the brothel, Luke could smell his cologne, “Shouldn’t you be in bed …?-” Clive said, before he caught a glimpse of what Luke was wearing, and the blood on his feet. The tears in his eyes and the look of pure dread on his face. He stood there, still, feeling a little of that fear in himself. 

Luke ran at him, headbutting him in the crotch on accident as he wrapped his arms around his legs, sobbing into his pants. 

“Ough-” Clive winced, and Luke held on tight. He was shaking, cold and crying … Clive picked him up, and held onto him, unsure of what to do. He started to walk out of the alley way, before hearing police sirens, and the sound of people running by. He quickly stepped back into the alley, hiding in the shadow of a building ..

Three men, all carrying bags, guns, reeking of perfume … 

“ … did something happen?” Clive asked, and Luke nodded …

“Is it safe to go back?” 

Luke shook his head. 

“Is everyone okay?” 

“ …” Luke sobbed, wondering why Clive hadn’t figured it out yet. He cried into his chest, just breathing in the nice smell of clean clothes and cologne, it was better than dirty trash and dumpster water. Luke felt Clive rubbing his back, and he started to walk, going further into the alley, walking between the buildings in the opposite direction of the hotel. Luke just held on tight, arms and legs wrapped around him. 

“Stop crying.” Clive said, and Luke tensed, wondering if he was angry, he sounded mad, so luke sniffled, and stopped crying, suddenly soothed by the hand on his back. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke laid on Clive’s bed, still dressed in his lingerie … he hadn’t moved a muscle. The bed was black, and massive, sitting on a dark wood bed frame, with a beautifully carved headboard. There was a big TV on the other side, but the room smelled a little strange … like sweat. The bed was comfortable, when Luke laid down on it, he just wanted to sleep there forever, and never wake up. There was a desk on the other side of the room, littered with money and a balancing scale. 

“ … get up.” Clive said, He’d been sitting next to Luke, trying to get him up for the past thirty minutes. Luke wouldn’t budge though, he just laid there, occasionally shedding a few tears into the pillow … 

“I won’t ask again.” Clive said, and Luke flinched, sitting up, hoping he wasn’t going to hit him or something. 

“Now tell me what happened, don’t leave  _ anything  _ out.” He said, and Luke nodded, looking down. He was so scary, Luke hated this so much. 

He sniffled, “ we had dinner like usual- a-and I ate a burrito- and it tasted really good- she’s really good at cooking and she was gonna teach me h-how-” Luke cried, and Clive sighed, wondering if he was really gonna have to sit here and listen to him choke on his tears like this. 

“And then I washed the dishes because it was my turn to wash them-” Luke hiccupped, “and I complained about it- but it was my turn ..” he started to cry. 

“Luke, what the hell are you talking about?” Clive asked, and Luke just laid back down, choking on tears as he cried into his pillow. 

Those women were all his family … Clive sighed, and picked up his phone. It was probably all over the news by now, right? He listened to Luke sobbed as he searched for the news in their area … but it didn’t take long. 

Sixteen women found dead in hotel. Four arrested for prostitution, seven for illegal gambling … 

Luke was running away from the scene, and those guys were running after him … Clive sighed, and tossed his phone at his bed. “Did you see who did it?” he asked, looking over at the boy, who was curled up. All he could do was lay there and cry, nothing else, he couldn’t talk, even if he wanted to, which he didn’t … he nodded, and Clive sighed … 

“Did they see you?”

Luke nodded, and the bed creaked as Clive stood up … knowing this town, it was probably a gang that did it. Knowing that as a possibility … it would be stupid to let Luke go outside, and it would be stupid to let him talk to the police, because he’d probably mention that Clive was always at the brothel. 

He’d just have to stay here … 

But- he was just a little boy, and Kids … are so damn annoying. “what happened to the watch?” Clive asked, and Luke looked up at him, before looking away, “ I think they stole it-” he said, and he was most likely right. 

Either that or it was confiscated by the police by now. 

Clive nodded, “that watch was expensive ...” He said, “i gave it to you because I thought you’d keep up with it ..” He looked at Luke, who already seemed more than guilty, hanging his head. 

“This means you’re in debt.” 

“Debt?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded. “So how do you intend to pay me back?” he asked. Luke just stared at him … he looked serious, but he must know, Luke had never held more than ten dollars in his own hands, he didn’t have anything to give but his life itself.

“I’m sorry, I don’t have any money ..” Luke quietly said, and Clive shook his head. 

“It’s fine. But until you can pay me back, you’re not going anywhere.” 

“O … okay..” Luke said, did he really have a choice? Where else would he go? 

Not that he wanted to stay with Clive, who never seemed to make a facial expression no matter what happened. It made Luke really uncomfortable, the room was nice, but Clive made it feel so cold, like he was trapped in a freezer with no way out, doomed to take his last little breaths in here. 

“D-does this mean I live with you now?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded, “for now.” he said, turning towards his drawer. He opened it, and took out a shirt, tossing it over at Luke. it was a button up shirt, too big for him, “Put that on.” he said, and Luke looked down at it ... He picked it up, and let his arms slip into it before Clive shut the drawer. 

He turned towards Luke, and Luke looked up, coming face to face with the barrel of a gun. He was completely still, not wanting to move and accidentally cause something bad to happen.

“There are rules here. Do not leave this room.” Clive said, tapping Luke’s forehead with the weapon, giving the boy extreme anxiety, but also letting him know he was strict, and didn't care how he got what he wanted, just as long as he got it. “Do not scream or make any other loud noises. Do not touch anything, do not open anything, if the phone rings, don’t answer it, and if someone knocks on the door don't open it. I won't ever knock, I have a key. If you break any of those rules, I’ll add to your debt, and if your debt gets too high.” Clive pressed the gun against Luke’s forehead. “I. Will. Kill. You.” he said. 

“Is that clear?” 

“ … w- .. why?” Luke asked, and Clive pulled away, “people who rack up debt without paying usually never pay it off. And people who don’t pay me back die.”

“ …” 

No good men ever come into the brothel, no good men ever have, and no good man ever would. She was right … but maybe …

“But- how do I pay you back? I don’t want to be in debt.” 

“ Simple. You do what I say, I pay you.” Clive said, and Luke nodded. Okay, that sounded simple enough, right?

“What do you want me to do?” Luke asked, and Clive turned away from him. 

“Sit there- watch tv or something, just stay here.” He said, and Luke … nodded. He watched Clive leave, and sighed, laying back down in the bed. The door locked behind him, he really didn’t want him to go anywhere, was this technically kidnapping? 

… Luke’s stomach growled … he sighed, and got up, surely Clive would bring him back something to eat, right? He sure hoped so. It would suck if his new … dad? Guardian, never had any food, or anything to cook with. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive pushed open the door, seeing Luke laying in bed. He was curled up, asleep like a baby underneath the blankets. They’d slept in the same bed last night, Luke wouldn’t stop shaking and sniveling, and Clive couldn’t just leave him like that, so he stayed with him, holding him all night long, hugging him, rubbing his back until he finally went to sleep …

And now here he was, sleeping on his own. Clive walked over to the bed, and shook him awake, dropping a bag of McDonald's in front of him. He slowly sat up, and looked over … before sticking his hand in the bag, not saying anything to Clive. He looked so tired, but he was probably really hungry. 

“ I have to teach you some stuff …” Clive said, “ you know what a gang is, well you’re in one now.” he said, sitting down next to Luke, who looked at him, innocently chewing up his fries. “You’re working for me, so you’re in. right now, you’re what we call a foot soldier, got that?” he said, and Luke nodded. 

Clive continued to explain things for him, “ we use sets to group people, but all sets work for the king. Your set is thirty-six fifty. That’s all you have to say if anyone asks- don’t tell anyone any of what I’m telling you, it defeats the purpose, and it hurts the family.”

“The family?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded, “everyone in your set is your family, you’ll meet 'em eventually-” Clive said, and Luke hummed, continuing to eat his fries, pulling out what felt like a box of chicken nuggets. 

“ ... “ Clive looked at Luke … he was literally just a little boy, and he’d just seen his family die … twice. Luke looked up, shoving his face full of chicken nuggets, wondering why Clive was staring at him. 

“ … what’s your set?” Clive asked, and Luke swallowed … 

“Uh …” 

“That’s another thousand on your debt. Remember your set, thirty-six fifty.” he said. 

“Does that number mean something?” Luke asked, and Clive nodded, “it’s knowledge- the number of our guardian angel, you’ll learn about it if you rank up, but right now it’s none of your business.” Clive said, gently petting Luke’s head, just wanting to touch him. His hair was so soft. 

“Mom used to tell me I was her angel … I know! I’ll be your angel! And watch over you and one day I’ll make you smile!” Luke said, “s-so be nice to me, please-” 

“ … alright-” Clive said, “but you’re still in debt.” he added, and Luke whimpered quietly, having hoped Clive would forgive him if he showed a little kindness. 

It seemed like it was just making him angry, his face was turning red … 


	2. Meals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke makes a deal to make Clive's lunches for him in exchange for lessening his debt ...

The sound of the door's gentle creek echoed off the walls as Luke took a little step forward. Clive had just been leaving him here, not letting him out of this single bedroom, only ever coming back to feed him and talk to him for a little while. He didn't even sleep in this room, he just left Luke alone, making him curl up by himself. 

Still, he didn’t like it, being alone. He couldn’t stop thinking about the things he’d seen, so he wanted to come out to distract himself. He was just wearing one of Clive’s shirts, he hadn’t gotten any other clothes yet, but he sure did want some …

In fact, as he walked his way into what looked like a living room, he started to think about all the things he wanted, all the things he’d never have- the places he could go, people he’d meet … 

He flinched, turning to see a dog coming his way. He flinched, standing still as it came up to him, standing a little taller than he was, a complete monster. Luke fell back onto the floor, flinching away as the beast dipped it's black and white face down, sniffing him. The fur around her nose was white, a pointed stripe going up between her eyes. Her black ears were spotted with white dots, but her paws were the opposite, black dots covering them as they reached up, pressing to Luke's leg as she sniffed him … 

Luke was completely still … he'd never seen a dog this big, never in a million years, and he never thought he would. She nuzzled him, pushing her face up against his as she laid down, letting her face rest on top of his chest. 

" … o-oh-" Luke mumbled, gently patting her head. She nuzzled his hand, her massive tail striking the floor with great force. 

Luke looked at the spiked collar around her neck, there was a name tag in the shape of a dog bone …

"Um- D-Daylight?" He said, and she looked up. 

"Aw- that's … a weird name-" Luke said, sitting up. Her ears drooped a little, so Luke quickly retracted his statement, "D-Daylight is a really pretty name! I like it-" he said, wrapping his arms around her. She licked the side of Luke's face, continuing to smell him, pushing her wet nose into his chest before she stopped, and laid down on the floor. 

Luke sighed … so, she was friendly at least. "I always wanted a dog …" he said, stroking her fur. "you're a little big though, more like a bear- or a lion …" he said. She rolled over, sticking her paws up as Luke ran his hands across her stomach. She was so soft, so cute, dogs are just the best! 

Luke flinched as the door opened, and Clive stepped in, shutting the door, dropping a bag on the couch … 

" …" He looked down at Luke, and Luke looked up at him … but neither of them said anything. Clive was once again, wearing a dark casual suit, walking over to the dog, leaning down. She seemed to cower under him as he put his hand on her stomach, gently scratching her … 

She seemed to smile, and Luke looked up, to see Clive looking him in the eyes … 

"I thought i told you not to leave the room." He said. Luke felt a chill run down his spine, so he sat there, on the floor, shaking a little before looking away, " I- I don't want to be alone .." he said, but Clive didn't move, didn't redirect his gaze at all. 

" So you just do whatever you want then?" He said, and Luke shook his head, "i- i'm sorry .." he said, looking up at Clive, " i just can't stop remembering- and then i feel bad and i wanna curl up and sleep forever-" Luke said, before feeling a hand on his head … 

Clive was petting him, he still looked so serious, maybe that was just his face? 

"It'll be okay … You need to learn to be alone when things get hard- your life sucks- and I'm not guaranteed to be alive tomorrow- so you can't rely on me to make you feel better." He said, and Luke … started to cry, tears stinging the edges of his eyes. 

"But you're right here …" he said, and Clive seemed to stop. Luke sniffled, he was holding it in, or trying to hold it in, but it was hard for him. 

" …" Clive stood, "stop crying, it's not going to help you. And I have no sympathy for someone who can't follow simple instructions." He said. Luke just, looked up at him. 

" …" He sniffled, and wiped his face, Clive didn't seem upset … He seemed like he was trying to help, but he was so mean. "I stopped … can I come out now?" Luke asked, and Clive looked at him. 

"Fine -" he said, walking over to the couch. He sat down, and Daylight got up, following after him. She jumped up onto the couch, and laid over his legs, looking at the tv as he turned it on. Luke shuffled over just a few seconds later, sitting next to him, scooting over, hesitantly leaning against his arm. 

It was quiet … Clive put his arm around Luke, giving him a weird sort of side hug. He didn't say anything, but he felt warm. " … you need clothes- I completely forgot" he said. Luke nodded, he really couldn't keep wearing this thing anymore … 

It was quiet again … honestly sort of awkward, they were both just sitting there watching the news as it played a story about something that happened earlier. 

"Three suspects of the recent hotel shooting have been found dead in their homes. The JCPD has yet to give any details, but it's been speculated they were all victims of a targeted assault. One of the men, James Houston, had his house turned completely upside down, witnesses say-" 

Luke paused … and looked down at Clive's wrist … 

" … Is that the watch?" Luke asked, taking his hand. Clive hummed, but didn't respond, letting Luke look at it. It sparkled the same, ticked the same, felt the same and looked the same … but, "wait- if you got it back then does that mean I'm not in debt anymore?" He said. Clive … looked at him, "breaking the rules puts you in debt- you're still pretty deep in the hole." He said, and Luke huffed. "But … c- can't i do anything to pay it off faster?" 

" … no-" Clive said, "not right now .." 

" … Dirty loan shark-" Luke mumbled, and Clive ignored him, changing the channel. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stared out the window, he wasn't supposed to be here, but Clive was gone, and it was raining. Luke sighed … but perked up as he heard the sound of the floorboards creaking. Did Clive come home? He didn't hear the door open, but he could hear footsteps. Slightly heavy footsteps, thumping on the floorboards as they made their way over to the room door. Luke pulled away from the window, and stared, looking at the door handle as it jiggled a little … and then there was a knock. 

Luke was completely still … Clive said he would never knock, so this couldn’t be him. Maybe Clive really did have a legitimate reason for wanting to lock Luke away after all? Luke shut the curtain, and walked off, going into the bathroom, peeping out at the door from behind the wall. The doorknob continued to jiggle, making Luke start to go into a sort of nervous panic mode. 

If someone had just broken in, then they were probably here for him, right? Either that or they were coming to steal something out of this house, there were lots of expensive items lying around, but no thief would be this careful … 

The door opened, and Luke flinched back, seeing a tall man with clown makeup covering his face enter the room. His brown hair was sort of pulled back into a low ponytail on his head, except for some stray strands hanging at the side of his face, curling up there. He walked in, and dropped a long bag on the floor, taking out a bunch of … clothing? 

He started tossing things on the bed, shirts, shoes, shorts, and socks. Dresses, jackets and cute underwear. He eventually just dumped the bag out onto the bed, before unzipping the other compartments, tossing out deodorant, and a toothbrush. 

Was this stuff for luke? He didn’t know, he did, however, cower behind the wall when the man turned his head to look at him. 

“ … Heya! I’m Desmond! Clive told me to bring you some clothes!” He said, “ I tried to pick out something cute for you since he said you liked that kind of stuff- but i’m not really sure what people your age wear, all of it looked kind of revealing for a thirteen- er- twelve year old ..”

Luke poked his head out, Desmond was wearing what looked like a pair of heavy combat boots, black cargo pants and a black shirt, like he was getting ready to go fight overseas or something like that. Luke looked down at the mountain of clothes on the bed, and bit his lip, heart racing at the thought of coming out from behind this wall. 

“ um … you don’t have to be scared- I only bite on wednesdays-” he said, and Luke … slowly stepped out, still hanging onto the wall. “What’s with your face?” he asked, and Desmond smiledm “what’s with  _ your  _ face? Never seen a clown before?” 

“A clown? Do you know any jokes?” 

“ Sometimes-” 

“Hmf-” Luke slowly shuffled over, “you’re Clive’s friend?” he asked, watching the Clown faced man tap his chin, “More like his dog! And I’ve been loyal ever since he saved me from the circus all those years ago- Why- I remember it like it was yesterday!” 

The guy started to go on and on, Luke zoned out listening to his goofy backstory. He picked up some of the clothes, and held them up to his body, turning towards the mirror on Clive’s dresser, staring at himself. 

Desmond seemed to have lost his train of thought, “Uhhhhh” He said, striking a strange pose … He smiled, “anyways- what’s up? Never thought he’d kidnap a little boy, didn’t think he was into that sort of thing …” the clown said, and Luke looked at him, “what?” 

“ … ha? You mean you two aren’t doing the naked tango?” 

“The what?” 

“ the- you know- the-” he did a motion, and Luke just stared at him … Desmond sighed, “Like that thing adults do- you should know at your age-” 

“ … k-kissing?” Luke asked, not quite sure what all those weird hand gestures were. Desmond hummed, “ are you two kissing?” 

“No! Why would I wanna kiss an old man that doesn’t ever smile?! And he’s a loan shark too!” 

“Hm- well- I’m in love with a beautiful woman who’s only mission in life is to arrest me so I guess we all have our issues huh?” 

“Wha? Arrest you for what?” 

“ … hehehe-” Desmond said, “Anyways, you should take a bath or something- I’ve gotta go make you something to eat-” He said, and Luke stared at him, before excitedly saying, “You can cook?” getting his hopes up as high as they could go. Desmond’s little nod was all Luke needed to start gathering an outfit. “Oh! I really wanna help! Can I help cook? You’ll teach me how it’s done right?” He asked, and Desmond watched him as he picked his clothes. 

He picked a flashy pastel pink skirt and a cute tank top … 

“Oh- you should get some makeup for me! And then you can do my makeup too!” 

“ …” Desmond snorted, scratching his neck, “Eh- Not sure how Clive would feel about me putting clown makeup on you face-” 

“Wha? You can do normal makeup can’t you?” 

“Maybe~ why would someone as cute as you need makeup though? I’d say it’s better to save yourself from judgement and just go bare faced for now-” 

Luke huffed, his mind flashing back to the memories of his mom doing his makeup, dressing him up all pretty … it hurt. 

It hurt like it never hurt before, and he looked down, a look of genuine grief written clear as day on his face as he softly said, “so you won’t do it?” almost as if he was asking Desmond to save his life …

“I- uh- Yeah! I’ll teach you how to do makeup and cook and whatever else you wanna know- alright?” He said, and Luke smiled. 

Desmond sighed … he didn’t expect him to start crying, how was he supposed to look after him? He seemed so fragile, but he was happy now … oh well. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke stood in the kitchen, dressed in a pair of black shorts and plain white button down shirt. Desmond suggested it, saying it made him look like a cute little assistant, and that Clive would like it too. Luke looked to his side, down at the instructions he’d been given to make soup before Desmond left him here. Luke had asked where he was going, but he wouldn’t say. He just kept saying he’d be back and to be careful around the stove. 

Luke had gathered his seasonings, and laid them all out on the counter, unsure of how much of each he was supposed to put in. his current method was just trial and error, dumping a little of something in, tasting it, and then adding something else and tasting it again. He stared down at the pot, stirring it all together. The little chunks of beef that he’d cut up looked appetizing to more than just him, Daylight was nearly drooling, standing at Luke’s side, wagging her tail as she watched him cook … 

She sat down, and stared, almost as if she was just screaming as loud as she could, “i’m being good! Look how good I am! Don’t I deserve a treat?” 

“ ... “ Luke looked at her, and looked away, dumping a can of vegetables into the pot that he’d opened while she was hungrily gazing at him. He’d never made anything before, so he wanted to try his best so he could impress Clive by making something really good on his first try … but it seemed like he was running late today. 

Time went on, Luke ended up turning the stove off, letting Daylight taste what he’d made. She ate it with such a happy face, slurping it up like a hungry … dog. He was happy she was eating it, that meant it was at least edible, and somewhat appealing. Luke sat on the couch with a bowl of it in his hands. It was a little strange having his own tv, well, not his own, but a tv that he could change the channel to whenever he wanted. One without any restriction, a free tv.

He sighed, he didn’t even know what he wanted to watch, so he ended up turning it on to one of those late night drama channels. 

A man and a woman, both in love but unable to see each other for cheesy reasons. Luke was waiting for the day they would put two boys on tv, he just wanted to see them kiss, just once ... he remembered how he used to imagine all the girls were boys and all the boys were girls sometimes, and ship the characters on tv, telling his mom who would be good with the gender swapped version of who. He was struck with the memory of watching this stuff late at night with his mom … everything seemed to remind him of her. The soft feel of the couch, the gentle voice of the woman on the screen, the warmth he felt in his stomach as he took his first bite of his own food. Good, it tasted good. It wasn’t the best soup he’d ever had, but it tasted … he was tearing up, and all of a sudden the door decided to open. 

Luke quickly wiped his face, the woman on the tv crying out for her long lost love, her husband was dying, protectively holding her in his arms as he was shot … how romantic. A horror story for the guy, though. 

Clive shut the door, and looked over at Luke, relieved that he was wearing some decent clothing now. He was relieved, but then immediately worried. Luke’s eyes were red, and he was hiccuping a little. Clive knew he was trying to cover up the fact that he was crying … but he didn’t really know what to do about it. He didn’t want Luke to cry, but he’d just gotten home- and he didn’t know if he could help or not. Luke kept his eyes glued to the tv, “u-um-” he said, having forgotten what he was originally doing. 

“Did you … cook something?” Clive asked, squinting at the bowl in Luke’s hand. The boy seemed so shaken, he looked down at the ceramic bowl filled with soup, unable to find his words. Clive walked over to him, and Luke looked up, before holding the bowl out … 

Clive tilted his head, staring at the contents of the bowl ... “Oh-” he said, sounding like he just realized he left the stove on at home. “Hm ... Did the clown come pay you a visit?” He asked, taking the bowl from Luke. Luke nodded, and Clive investigated the bowl like it was poisoned or something. He handed it back to Luke, who refused, “a- aren’t you gonna taste it?” he asked. Clive tensed a little, before sharply replying, “that’s alright, I don’t eat food if i don’t know how it was made-” 

“But- I worked really hard on it-” Luke said, “I promise there’s nothing wrong with it! Daylight ate a whole bowl and she’s just fine!” Luke said … 

The dog came upon hearing her name called, and she laid down on the couch, taking Clive’s space. He sat down next to her, and Luke watched him as closely as he could, the way his hand twitched a little when he picked up the spoon, and his mouth when he took a bite … Luke watched it all, watching for his reaction. He wanted to know, was it good? Was it bad? Spicy?

“ … it’s alright-” Clive said, continuing to eat it. Luke smiled, “really? It’s not bad at all?” 

“No- was this your first time making something like this?” he asked, and Luke nodded, “I tasted it a whole bunch of times until It tasted good! You really don’t think it’s bad?” 

Clive shook his head, “tastes fine to me- you did good for your first try- but- I mean … why?” he asked, “The last thing I’d be doing is cooking for the person I call a ‘dirty loan shark’- I was starting to think you hated me, you know?” he said. Luke huffed, “well, you’re still a dirty loan shark!” he said, looking away from Clive, turning a little red in the face, “but you’re taking care of me- and I can tell that you’re trying- so I just wanted to do something nice … i-if you want, I can make something every day- you can even help me cook if you want!” Luke said. 

Clive looked at him for a while … before he hummed, “how about this … you can make my lunches for me- I don’t know how to cook on my own, and I don’t really like fast food or- restaurants- I’m picky- so- I’ll take away some more of your debt every time you cook, deal?” 

“Deal!” Luke said, happily holding his hand out. Clive looked down at it, before offering a closed fist instead. Luke’s cute little gasp and his playful fist bump were just- about to send him into the grave at this point. The boy seemed so happy, sitting there on the couch, talking about all the things he was going to make. 

Clive couldn’t believe it though … he had always heard Luke was “well behaved.” 

The woman he called his mom was … very money oriented. She offered Luke to him one day, saying he was well behaved, a really good boy, smart, talented, all that other stuff … but seeing that he could make something that tasted decent when he’d never cooked before, Clive was surprised. 

He wanted to give him a pat on the head, he was finding things to occupy himself, doing so well, without much help from anyone …

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke was fast asleep, curled up on the couch like a cat. His head was resting on Clive’s lap, He was just looking down at him … stroking his side. He learned a lot about Luke today. He likes dogs, he likes cheesy romance movies, especially old ones. He thinks the guys in the movies should be nicer to the girls, and take them on adventures, because it’d be more fun to watch a duo of heroes than just one who’s always leaving the other behind. He went on a long rant about it, and Clive listened to every single word. 

It was hard not to, especially when Luke was talking- talking- talking- nonstop. Everything he said wasn’t interesting, but Clive still listened, because it was … important? Important because Luke was saying it, because he didn’t have anyone else to talk to, and it was nice. 

It was admittedly … really nice having this boy around, he didn’t want to admit it at first, but as he sat there, stroking Luke’s hair, listening to the quiet sound of his snoring … he just had to smile a little. Cruel, this was so Cruel, why’d all these bad things have to happen to such a sweet boy? Clive couldn’t stop thinking about it to save his life, the fact that Luke had been nearly killed just a few days ago, and now life seemed to be slowly passing by without so much as a whisper … 

Clive stared down at him … and then there was his body. Small, light, delicate. Clive had a stray hand on Luke’s stomach, gently resting there, just feeling him breathe. He was soft there, squishy, warm. Clive wanted to squeeze him, but he didn’t want to wake him up, so he just settled for rubbing him, wondering about what he’d make tomorrow. 


	3. Fuck this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some stuff happens

Clive sat in his car, at the edge of a drive on beach, striking a lighter, staring into the flame … The sound of the ocean washing up on the shore was like gentle static to his ears, providing him an escape, somewhere in his mind where he could go and be safe, safe from the other parts of his brain that were telling him … not so great things. 

“You good man?” Desmond asked, sitting in the passenger side … he'd just sort of been watching this strange self- soothing act.

Clive stopped, and tossed his lighter in the middle console, “Fuck this.” He said in a tone that solidified his impatience as a driving force. He wasn’t about to keep waiting, thinking, it was starting to get to him. “Fuck what?” Desmond asked, and Clive looked at him, glaring at him, eyebrows pushed together in an annoyed expression that made Desmond freeze … 

“Fuck. This.” Clive said, “ You wanna do this shit? Go talk to them on your own- sell your own shit- It’s fucking two in the morning and i’m  _ still  _ out here. They’re late every single-” 

“Calllm- dowwwnn … this ain't no business deal baby~ this is a personal loan, from them to us, from us to them, a little side transaction-” Desmond said, putting his hand on Clive’s shoulder. “ Just some pocket change, not anything to worry about, right? They don’t show up, guess what? It’s not that big of a deal~!” He said, taking Clive’s lighter from out of the console. He handed it back to him, along with a cigarette, “Smoke that, Calm down. You’ll be alright man …” 

“ …” Clive lifted it to his mouth, and struck his lighter, taking in smoke, quickly inhaling afterwards …

He thought about what he wanted from this for a second, the purpose of this deal was just to establish a connection, but- he’d been wary of the other party the entire time. People from a completely different color, Clive didn’t even know who the leader was, just that it was some “ugly guy.” and that’s all anyone would tell him. It probably meant something, but he wasn’t supposed to know, so he didn’t. 

He pulled the cig from his mouth, flicking off ashes into the ashtray … he had a bad feeling, so he reached into the back of the car, taking a sawed off from the backseat. 

“Put that up.” Desmond said, “Don't come out here all jumpy how you usually are- scaring everybody off-” 

“ _ They’re  _ scaring  _ me, _ ” Clive said, before he saw headlights in his rearview mirror. They were nearly blinding, and they shut off almost as soon as they approached. Clive sighed, and pushed open the door, leaving everything else but his cigarette inside the car. Desmond got out a few seconds later, sighing, leaning against the car as he watched Clive walk out in the way he usually did. 

Pushing his jacket back, adjusting his collar, “If i die I wanna look nice.” Is what he’d say, and he really did take it to the extreme. Standing on the sand in the nicest dress shoes anyone in town had ever seen, watching a couple other guys hop out of a beat up, old, red drop top custom. They walked over with open arms, a skinny guy, not short but shorter than Clive, arms tattooed to high hell and a wide grin on his face. 

“Heyyyy buddy!” 

“ …” Clive held out his fist, and the guy nodded, holding out his own. They shook up, almost like flashing id at the counter. “So you got it?” 

“I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t … what do you want?” Clive said, walking back over to his car. Desmond reached into the passenger side of their car, popping the trunk. It flipped open, revealing nothing but guns. Shotguns, rifles, tiny little hooker pistols. Police grade glocks and even cleaning kits. 

The guy seemed happy, nodding to himself as the guy got closer. 

“Where you get all this stuff from?” He asked, and Clive … blanked out for a second. 

Where  _ did  _ he get this shit from? 

“Don’t worry about it.” Clive said, watching the other two get a little closer. 

He held out his hand, waving them off, shooing them away like flies, “you buying or not?” He asked, closing the trunk a little. Can’t let people get too close, run off with your product and whatnot. The guy backed away, and nodded, “Yeah yeah I got you, Heard you were twitchy but you need to take another drag of that cigarette and calm down …” The guy said, reaching into his back pocket. 

Guns in town didn’t sell for much, they were everywhere, a couple hundred was enough to get something military grade. Supply and demand, You could make more money selling something like heroin than you could selling custom firearms used in Vietnam with gold outlining … 

They made the exchange, Clive’s nerves settled down a little once he was handing off a box full of scratched off firearms. No bullets, he didn’t sell bullets, they’d have to go somewhere else for that kind of thing. The two guys behind who now seemed to be the leader of the trio started carrying back cargo. Clive shut his trunk, standing there listening to this guy talk. 

“You heard about that shooting at the hotel? Some fools killed every.  _ Single hoe in the building. _ Took  _ everything  _ and  _ still _ got got.” The guy said, like he was talking about a fairytale someone had told him. Clive nodded, “shit was brutal.” He said. 

“Yeah, everyone in two fourty four is throwing a riot man-” He said. 

Clive … hummed, “yeah?” he asked, Desmond giggled, “Hey- Hey! But they had it coming! Those girls were trouble- I’m telling you-” 

“ …” Clive scratched his neck, taking his cigarette out of his mouth, tossing it onto the ground. Yeah, sure, trouble. They were definitely not without their proper warning, mess with one of them and you can expect to be choking on your own dick the next day. Still … what happened was personal, nothing to do with any of this stuff, it was a massacre, the talk of the town. 

“Bullshit.” Clive mumbled, it was bothering him, it’d been bothering him for so long. He tried not to let things get to him, because once that happens, that’s when you start to crack. 

Cracking is bad, breaking is worse, but thinking about that stuff in the first place was a surefire way to get yourself killed. 

“Yeah bullshit is right- but there’s always another hotel or whatever-” the guy said. Clive shook his head, “N-no- man- Just- go home-” He said, getting a chuckle from the other guy. 

“What? They kill your girlfriend?” 

“ …” Clive shook his head, ignoring it, opening the door. He got back in his car, and Desmond sighed, tapping on the roof, “damn man-” he said, “what? Did you really get with one of those girls?” He asked, and Clive shook his head. 

“Aw- You were there all the time though- you were doing  _ something- _ ” 

“... I- was just-” He sighed, “waiting- I guess …” 

“ … for what?” 

“Hell if I know-” Clive said, “ something to happen I guess, anything to give me a reason to quit this shit-” 

“ … Well, you weren’t gonna find that there, If I were you …” Desmond said, leaning into the car window, “ I’d just snatch one up you know?” 

“ I hope your ponytail falls off in your pillow tonight.” Clive said, and Desmond wheezed, choking on his laugh as he got back into the car. 

“You didn’t even count your money, he could have handed you monopoly dollars-” Des suddenly said, snapping back to being serious. Clive threw it at him, “You count the shit then.” He said, “Just keep it-" he said.

"What's got you so paranoid?" Desmond asked, and Clive just looked away … He didn't know, he'd never been this jumpy before. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive opened the door to his house, being hit with cool air, and the smell of something sweet … he promised Luke he would be home earlier, that he'd come home and they'd eat together, but he couldn't keep that up. He walked in, seeing that Luke was just asleep on the couch, seeing him there in one piece put Clive's mind at ease, and he was finally able to relax …

He shut the door, tossing his keys on the tv stand before he walked over to the couch, quietly picking the boy up. He had a sugary something around his mouth, dressed in his pajamas still. Clive walked him over to the room, and pushed the door open with his foot, setting Luke down gently on the bed. The boy snored … it was a tiny, faint sound, really just the sound of him breathing, but it was so cute. 

Luke opened his eyes a little when Clive started putting the blankets over him, and he reached out, grabbing Clive's hand. 

" …" Clive just looked at him as he blankly stared at his hand, before pulling it closer. 

Clive sat down on the bed, "hey-" he said, putting his hand on top of Luke's head. He combed his fingers through the boy's hair, petting him as softly as he could. 

"I made … pasta-" Luke said, and Clive smiled at him, "good job …" he said. Luke stared up at his face … and Clive snapped back like a ruler, seemingly removing any and all emotion as soon as it came. Luke frowned, and sat up, "How come you don't smile?" He asked, and Clive shrugged … "I'm not like everyone else- smiling doesn't come naturally- I don't know when to do it so i just don't." 

" … is there something wrong with you?" Luke said, and Clive got up, "Go to bed." He said. Luke started shuffling after him, "Wait! I didn't mean anything bad by it- i'm sorry!" He said, "you just got here! You can't leave again already!" 

"I can and I am!"

" I thought your smile was really cute!" Luke said. "I was just looking at you because you barely make any faces-" Luke tried to explain. Clive let out a long exhale, he was tired, so he walked back over to the bed before Luke got out of it. He sat down, and Luke moved over, cuddling up right next to him, "don't leave …" he said, getting a simple nod … 

"Did you just call me cute earlier?" Clive asked, deciding to get back at him. Luke blushed, and started tripping over his words, "I- i didn't mean it like that! Just that you looked nice when you smiled so you should smile more-" he said. 

Clive nodded, "i see- so you wanna see me smile cause you think i'm cute-"

"N-noo! I didn't say that! You're just trying to embarass me!" 

"That's exactly what you said~"

"No it's not!"

"Your face is so red, you wouldn't be lying to be right now, are you?" 

Luke rolled over, hiding underneath the blanket, "Of course not!" He said … Clive put his hand on Luke's back, gently rubbing him. "I think you're cute." He said, hearing the boy whine out something incoherent. He could basically see the smoke rising off of him. 

Clive laid down a little … he really did think Luke was cute, now that he said it out loud. " Do you really mean that?" Luke asked, and Clive hummed, "Maybe." 

"You can't say maybe! It's yes or no!" 

" … yeah- you're cute." Clive said, and Luke sat up, "How do you feel about boys with dog faces?" 

"Uh- huh??" 

"Do you think it's weird? Like a guy with a dog head!" Luke said, and Clive … hummed. "I guess- it'd be pretty cool?" He said, thinking about what was basically a furry … 

"Really?" Luke asked, and Clive nodded, " is it just the head?" He asked, and Luke smiled, leaning on Clive's arm, "yeah! I think it's cool too- i had a bunch of pictures that I made … I just like- wanna pet one!" 

" Hm.." Clive said, thinking about it for a second. " Having one as a pet would be weird-" he said, and Luke … grinned. He was starting to fall back asleep, "as a pet- i'd want one as a pet for sure!" He said, and Clive looked at him, "what would you even do with it?" 

"Kiss it's face all over! That's what it's for!" 

" … ohhh" Clive said, finally understanding what Luke was talking about. A literal man, with a dog's head on it. "I see .." he said, and Luke grinned, " and when he's bad I'll hit him with a newspaper-"

" … oh-" Clive hummed, " why not just kiss dogs?"

"I don't kiss dogs!"

"You seem … like you kiss dogs-"

Luke bit Clive's arm, getting a sympathetic hum from Clive. "Don't worry … I'm not judging." He said, and Luke bit him harder. 

"That hurts …"

"You're not acting like it!"

"I can't, that's my superpower .." Clive said, "I don't feel as much pain in my body as I should-" he said. 

"You don't feel pain?" Luke asked, and Clive shook his head, "I don't feel a lot of pain-" he said, and Luke … just kept biting him. "Do you feel that?"

"Yeah."

He bit him harder, and Clive pulled him up, biting his shoulder. There was a split second pause where Luke was just shocked by what happened, unable to move … and then Luke made a weird noise, and covered his mouth, trying to slap Clive away. Clive just hummed … he smelled good, no hotel no sex in three days, maybe it was getting to him. 

He bit at Luke's neck, and the boy whimpered, "C-clive!" He yelled, tugging at Clive's shirt. 

"Use Luke." Hadn't really been a thought that crossed his mind up until now, and Luke was …  _ old enough. _ Not old enough but  _ old enough. _

Luke squirmed a little as Clive bit at his ear, he was just trying to see whether or not Luke would push him away … and he wasn't. 

He was just laying there, seemingly curious about whatever Clive was doing to him … was it possible he lived in that hotel and didn't know what was going on? 

"Luke-" Clive said, and Luke jumped at the sound of his voice, "h-huh?" He asked. Clive pulled away … 

Do it?

Don't do it?

He kills people, this is far more tame in terms of crimes … right?

Do it- don't do it- 

"What do you know about sex?" He asked, and Luke turned completely red, " i- it's how babies are made- and - it's- what people on tv do sometimes?" He said … Clive hummed … He moved away, and sighed, "nevermind-" he said. 

"W-wha? Did I say something wrong?" Luke asked. 

"Why? Mad cause I stopped?"

" … n-no .." Luke said, moving a little closer. Clive was still thinking about it, whether or not he wanted to take Luke's innocence for himself … 

Or just take it before someone else does. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke slowly opened his eyes … and looked down, seeing that Clive was still here, but he smelled different now … like- soap. Luke slowly sat up, the sound of birds chirping and the bright light flowing in from the window making him feel … refreshed? Early in the morning, time to get up and … maybe clean the room. It was getting a little dirty. He sat up, and looked down, seeing that Clive had changed clothes …

And! He! Wasn't! Wearing! A! Shirt!

Luke stared at him for a second, just laying there in his boxers … he looked like a normal person now. Luke laid down, putting his face in his chest. Clive didn't snore, Luke thought he'd be the type to, but he was wrong! And that was such a good thing! 

He sat up, sitting on top of him, just looking down at his body. He poked at the hair growing on his chest, and looked down, seeing that it was also growing on his stomach … and there was a trail. 

Without thinking, Luke started peeling back Clive's boxers. He wasn't around boys much, his mom would never let them get near him … and he wasn't even allowed to talk to any of the men that came in. So when he looked, he didn't really know what he was looking at … a bunch of hair, and a long thing. 

Weird … he stopped looking, and got off of Clive. Walking over to his dresser. He started picking through his clothes, taking out a pair of comfortable looking sweatpants his size, and a … tube top? He put it on … and hummed, thinking this was cute. He didn't really feel like wearing a shirt, but he didn't want anyone seeing his chest, well, Clive had already seen it but- still! 

Luke walked out of their room, and into the kitchen, seeing that even the dog was still asleep. 

Was he up early or something? Luke walked into the kitchen, and stared at the fridge … was he even hungry? Not really. Still, he opened it, and took out a cartridge of eggs, setting them down on the counter. 

There was a little step stool already in front of the stove, Clive must have put it there … Luke smiled, and grabbed a pan, some butter, etc. 

Eggs, bacon, and waffles sounded nice today. Luckily Clive had a waffle iron already, and all the things needed to make the pancake mix like in the cook book. 

Clive had gotten him one a little while ago, and he'd been using it to its fullest extent, making all kinds of tasty things with it. 

When he got cooking, and the sound of a sizzling stove got louder, and the smell of bacon drifted through the air. Everyone seemed to wake up. Daylight was the first, walking over to her bowl and waiting for Luke to drop her some breakfast. Luke wasn't going to though, not until he was done, trying to make sure he got everything just right. It was all easy stuff to make, but he wanted to make sure it was good!

He didn't know why, but he really was starting to like getting pats on the head. Feeling Clive's hand on his head, going through his hair, praising him, it made him so … happy? Really happy, and Luke could use a little happiness right now. He had a pretty decent size pile of bacon, and eggs. He put some on a plate, and set it off to the side. 

Clive opened the room door a few moments later, scratching his head, eyes barely even open. 

"Good morning!" Luke said, and Clive looked over at him. He seemed to be calculating something, before he stopped, and walked over to Luke without saying a word. He put his hand on Luke's head, violently ruffling his hair. 

"H-hey!" Luke whined, before he was let go of. Clive opened the fridge, " you're making a lot- there's only three of us- or do you just like cooking that much?" Clive said. Luke smiled, " I really really wanted to make something nice for you!" He said, " i always wanted to do this stuff- I can make all kinds of food now!"

He seemed so … happy. 

Clive was imagining him … in a little maid's dress. Cooking, cleaning, sucking his- 

Wait- 

He snapped out of it for a second. Day four without sex, maybe he has a problem … 

" I wanna try making this casserole tomorrow!" Luke said, pointing to something with a lot … of green. 

"Ah- i'll get the stuff for it- just write it down somewhere-" Clive said, and Luke nodded. 

Clive pulled out an empty carton of orange juice … so he kept digging. Empty bottle of apple juice, empty juice box, empty- empty- 

"Did- did you drink everything?" Clive asked, and Luke shook his head, "It was already like that-" he said … 

Clive hummed, and shut the fridge. "I'm going to the store- alright? You know the deal, don't let anyone in-" he said, and Luke nodded. "Be careful!" Luke called out, watching Clive go back to his room to get dressed. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive stood in an isle at the corner store in his neighborhood. The place was run down, tiles on the floor were cracked, everything was old and the shelves were wood. Dim lights and the smell of cigars being rolled up and ignited with something that wasn't tobacco.

Smelled like home, though. 

Clive was looking at condoms … because he felt like he'd need one again soon. He didn't use them, usually, and he knew that was gross, but … well, he had no excuse. 

He picked up a 12 pack of ribbed magnums since everyone he slept with seemed to prefer those over anything else …

And then he walked over to the next aisle, picking up whatever candy he thought Luke would like. 

He wasn't a seasoned pedo, or an elite groomer, he had no idea how any of this shit worked. As far as he knew, he was supposed to rub sugar on his dick and Luke would just lick it off or something. He started to put it back, he felt creepy, but … he'd been in the store for a while, and the cashier was giving him a look. 

They always thought he was stealing, it was a common problem, anyone who took too long was probably stealing … so he walked over to the counter, dumping the stuff out. 

" … that all?" She said, she seemed depressed, or- tired. Clive nodded, and she stared at the condoms he was getting, and then looked at him … 

She picked it up, and scanned it, along with everything else, putting it all in a few bags. " It's- t-twenty seven-" She said, in a very quiet voice. 

She's shy, how cute. Or maybe she's scared? Clive … Couldn't hear a word she was saying though. 

Light brown hair, blue eyes, a pink hoodie with Green shorts and a red dot on the center of her forehead. 

"I can't hear you-" Clive said, and she shook her head, handing him everything in a bag. 

For free. Since this was his territory, his land. " I- I don't have your money right now but I promise i'm working on it!" She said. He nodded, "Don't worry about it …" 

He suddenly got an idea, "In fact- i'm willing to let the whole thing go if you can do something for me-" he said. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke flinched as Clive burst through the door. "Luuuuuke!" He yelled, and Luke poked his head out of the kitchen. 

"I'm right here!" He said, staring at the huge boxes in Clive's hands. 

"What's all of that?" 

"Snacks …" Clive said. 

"For me?"

"For you!" 

" … you're- being really goofy right now-" Luke said, walking out of the kitchen. "Am I?" Clive asked. He felt sort of happy, or- whatever this feeling was. He didn't know how to explain it, his heart was racing, he was excited? But he wasn't really excited- just- happy. 

That was the best way to say it- he just felt good.

"I struck a deal with the girl at the corner store." He said, watching Luke pick up the boxes and bring them into the kitchen as Clive shut the door. 

"That's amazing- what's in here?"

"Probably just chips- pretzels- candy- stuff like that-"

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome-" Clive said. Luke was putting things away, a big jar of pretzels being carefully set down on the counter. 

"Go eat your breakfast before it gets cold!" Luke said, and Clive did just that, seeing that there was a plate set on the table, and it was still steaming. 

He … actually- felt better now. A lot better, why did seeing Luke smile make him feel so good?

Now he just felt like a weirdo, buying condoms, what was he thinking? 

He was still gonna use them, can't let them go to waste …

"Oh- the clown guy came by while you were away! He told me to tell you he's got something set up!" Luke said. 

… Clive sighed, and now he felt worse. Fuck this- he completely forgot about all of that for a while. "Thanks-" he said, before realizing he left his other bags in the car …

Fuck- 


	4. Companionship

Desmond stood in his room, looking in the mirror, mumbling a song together as he painted his face up. He was putting in the last couple of patches of black paint on his face, really feeling himself today. His room was littered with … a suspicious crusty crimson substance. It stuck to his walls, his painted red walls, his painted red walls that were littered with weird symbols. A pentagram drawn on his floor, well, more like carved into the wood and filled with some white, milky substance. He put his makeup down, and stared at himself … his hair was a mess, but he felt better now that his face was painted. 

Triangles under and above his eyes, black lipstick and black nose, tiger stripes on his cheeks and a squealing rat in the back of his room. He turned, above his bed was a shelf, where a real human skull rested comfortably next to a caged rat. It squealed, and squealed, until Desmond began to walk over to it. “Algernon my sweet! Silence~” He said, opening the cage’s door. 

The rat was gray, with a white belly, pink ears twitching around as it listened to what this man was saying. Desmond held out his hand, and the rat jumped, crawling up his arm, sitting on his shoulder. “You better not shit on my shoulder-” Desmond said, walking back over to his dresser.

His arm jolted up, catching him a little by surprise … he looked at it, trembling, his hands were shaking, “Hoo- oops- I forgot to take my meds huh? How’d you let me forget~? Some assistant you are ...” He said, looking around his dresser. The rat hopped off of his shoulder, the dresser was a mess entirely. Nothing but the stray bras he’d snatched from all the women he’d … harassed. This month, at least. 

They just smelled nice, collecting is a valid hobby. “ let’s see …” Desmond scanned the desk. Toothbrush, condom, contact lense, finger, tooth, cell phone, picture, camera. Lots of paper, dirt, but no … pills. 

He didn’t even know what they were called, exactly, but he needed them. He shook his head, and turned away, “Well- C-Clive is coming here later today- so It’ll be fine-” Desmond said, looking around as his rat just sat there, staring at himself in the mirror. 

Desmond grinned, “Yea- I should paint your face too huh? HAH-” he covered his mouth, feeling his hands start to shake even more. The laughing, he needed to keep that under control, he’d been doing so well, what was happening?

When was the last time … he took his medication? 

He sighed, whatever, it’d be fine until he could get more, right? It’d been a while since anything major happened. 

There was a knock on the door, and he flinched again. Clothes, was he wearing Clothes? No shirt, no shoes, some black pants that were a little tight around the waist, no underwear underneath … good enough. 

There was another knock, and Desmond sighed, “I’m Coming!” He yelled, before there was another knock. 

“Shut the fuck up!” He said, going out of his room, seeing that Clive was standing there, knocking from the inside. “ …” He tapped the door, and Desmond rolled his eyes, “I thought you were the neighbor- man-” 

“It’s eight and you already painted your face again?” 

“You think I’m letting you see me without makeup? Dead wrong. Listen, though- uh-” He said, feeling his nerves return after his anger left him. “I’m not feeling all that great- I’m out of pills- you get it, right?” 

Clive looked at him … before looking down at the floor, seeing the rat come crawling out of his room. It scratched it’s way up Desmond’s pants, sitting at his shoulder, staring at Clive … 

“Yeah man … Your rat’s getting pretty big-” Clive said. Desmond nodded, “ He just started gettin’ all fat one day- He’s killing other rats, growing his power or something probably-” 

Clive exhaled a little through his nose, and Desmond smiled, “Dang, was that a laugh?” 

“I keep a little of your medication in the car, You gotta start going to the doctor on your own-” 

“ I do go to the doctor on my own-” 

“ …” Clive sighed, “Desmond-” He said, 

“Alright~ I’ll go to the doctor-” He said, looking past Clive, seeing a black truck sitting there. It'd be fine, Desmond lived out in the middle of nowhere, but that's why he hated when they showed up out here like this! This place was his home, his refuge, he didn't need them drawing attention to it, ruining it for him. 

"Look, I'll be outside in a second-" He said, and Clive nodded, "I'll wait- hurry it up." He said, standing next to the door. 

Truth be told, they needed to do this now, before the opportunity left them. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dark, warm, crowded. Desmond sat next to some blonde guy he didn't know, listening to Clive tell them what was going to happen as they rode in the back of an old UPS truck. Listening to him talk, holding this bag on his back, he felt like he was in the army or something, taking commands from his general. 

"Alright- we're going in, taking as much stuff as we can, and we're dropping it off to these guys who’ll pay us for it, alright?" He said, dressed from head to toe in nothing but black. "This guy just moved here, he's rich, no security in his house yet but He isn't just nobody … He'll have people at his front gates waiting, but there’s six of us and two of them." He said. 

"Don't shoot anyone, it’s a dense neighborhood and we can’t afford to make a lot of noise. If someone wakes up then it’s over with- the guns are for intimidation only-" 

"Don't worry about cracking his safe- from what Dez said it's just a little shitty one you can pick up and take- at the top of his closet-  _ one  _ person goes there first to make sure he doesn't call the police or hit a silent alarm."

"Don't take phones or anything electronic obviously, we can't have them bricking it or tracking it- and it won't be worth much compared to his clothes and jewelry-" 

He went on and on, talking everyone to death, but for good reason. Nobody here had ever done anything like this before, so he needed to make sure they understood how it worked. There would be lots of valuable things in there, but there would be infinite ways to get in trouble, infinite ways to get caught. If they even so much as shed a hair, they were done. He eventually stopped, and took out a cigarette, always stressed he was. Always … 

Striking his lighter, his face seemed to glow a little as the flame cast it’s light onto him, a flickering light bouncing around in his dull eyes, going away as smoke came out from his nose, and he paused ...

"And Desmond- leave his wife alone-" Clive said. "That's all, follow that and you'll all be fine- in the event any of you get arrested, or the police come or something happens.  _ Do not talk to the police.  _ Even your lawyer will tell you that the police can not, and will not help you. Don’t even give an alibi, don’t say anything." he said. 

Dez sighed, "Yeah … and- Hey- I can't help it if we make eye contact, sometimes you just connect~" 

Clive looked at him, and the car went over a bump, but his stoic face didn't change one bit as he stared him down. 

" Yeah?" Clive said, looking away. He exhaled, blowing smoke towards the floor. Desmond grinned, he just couldn't help it, Clive had yet to give him his pills, and he was feeling a little itchy. The guy next to him took notice, a shaggy haired blonde with green eyes and a tongue piercing. All of them were dressed the same, like uniforms or something … 

"What's wrong with you?" The blonde asked, a thick english accent riding off of his tongue as he spoke.

Desmond turned, that statement made him upset, in an instant he was ready to kill someone, but he just chuckled. "Wrong with me? What's wrong with you? I don't even know who you are and you're asking questions like you wanna die or something- in fact, who are any of you?" He said. He’d never seen any of these people before in his life

Clive sighed, "Dez, Calm down. This is Anton, that's Alfendi- that's Kat and Sophia and bla bla, not important- Everyone, this is Dez-" Clive said. "he's got a few screws loose so leave him alone … I'm dead serious. That's your one and only warning." He said, and Desmond looked around, feeling a little thrilled by the sudden discomfort. They didn't know a thing about him, huh? They had absolutely no idea what was going on in his head, and it was getting to them. 

He loved that, the primal fear, the smell of it …

The truck stopped, and the back door opened up. The two purple haired girls slipped their flags over their noses, and got out first, hair shoved in beanies as they made their way over to the guards. 

When they got the gate open, their job was to stand and keep watch, but it seemed like they were having a little bit of trouble. They were kicking the life out of the guards, but the guards wouldn't give them the password to the door. 

It wasn't until one of them started slamming the guy's face into the keypad, that he lifted his hand, and shakily put in the code to the big, elaborate gate. It opened, and she dropped him, moving over to the side to let the truck through. 

The back doors to the truck stayed open, and Dez jumped out once they got close enough to the door. Cameras weren't even installed at this point, but the doors were locked. It was his job to actually get inside the house, which he did, taking a pin out of his hair, and a simple paperclip. The lock to a house door? Easy. it was his specialty, breaking and entering, number one on a loooong list of charges. 

Too bad they didn’t think to consider he could break out of a cell too.

He had it open in about three seconds, and after that, he was given a knife, and told to pick up anything that looked new. Clive was going for the safe, he was good at keeping things together, keeping quiet. He could sneak into this old man's house and be out, having stolen the clothes off of his back, and the guy would never even know what happened. 

Desmond walked in … He didn't even know what to take, so he just started opening drawers. He went into the kitchen, finding nothing but loose change while everyone started lifting things, hauling them out to the truck. They took all the expensive things. Microwave, fridge, brand new couch, the tools in his garage, everything. Anton had a bag, everyone was shoving stuff in it, carrying out anything that looked valuable. Elaborate vase, painting, a purse. Guy left his wallet on the counter, theirs now. At least the credit cards, they had a machine to swipe them and duplicate it, the next time the guy used the pin, they'd have access to his money. 

Sometimes when Dez thought about stuff like that, he thought about what he'd do if someone robbed him … and then he realized that he didn't have shit worth taking in the first place, and that they'd probably get killed just for trying. 

He was upstairs now, snooping through a guest room. When he walked in the window was open and it was  _ cold  _ in there. The previously mentioned wife was asleep in bed, they must have had a fight, aw- how cute.

He was turning the room upside down and she hadn't stopped snoring yet, at some point he dropped something on purpose, and she still didn't wake up. 

He walked over, and looked at her …

She - was not- breathing … 

He … backed up … and shook his head, opening the bedside drawer. A necklace, ring, checkbook and … a “nightstick.” 

… not sure if that’s worth taking. Desmond looked, sliding a couple more things around, before he found a pill bottle. He shoved those in his pocket, figuring this woman must have overdosed since the bottle was nearly empty. 

This guy’s life was really starting to fall down the drain, huh? When he was done, he walked back into the hallway, seeing that he was the last one to come outside. At least he got a pretty decent haul. Right?

It was over so fast, he walked down the stairs, got back in the truck, and dumped everything on the ground before the doors slammed shut, and they drove back towards the gate. When they got there, Kat and Sophia got in as fast as they could, and the two guards weren’t moving. 

Not as clean as they wanted, but they didn’t usually do this stuff. 

The masks came off, and everyone started sighing in relief, the rush of knowing they were driving off with thousands of dollars worth of shit was nice. It’d be enough for this month at least, then they’d do it again. Good thing this guy didn’t have any security set up …

Unfortunate, really, it was. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke slowly opened his eyes, hearing footsteps on the floor … he couldn’t sleep whenever Clive came home, he’d wake up automatically at the smallest noise. He was a little shaky, but he felt eased seeing that messy head of hair come in a few seconds later. Clive looked … happy, he wasn’t smiling, but he looked happy. Luke sat up, wearing just his briefs as he rubbed his eyes, squinting through the darkness. 

“You said you’d be here sooner …” He said, and Clive nodded, “I’m sorry-” He said, dropping an empty bag on the floor. He walked over to Luke, taking off a pair of gloves as he sat down on the bed. 

“How come you’re in such a good mood?” Luke asked, and Clive looked at him, “You can tell ..” He said, more like he was taken back by the fact. Luke smiled, and moved over to him, “yeah I can tell-” He said, “what happened?” 

“Nothing … I just had a good day-” 

“Did you rob a bank or something?” Luke said, stars in his eyes. He was always asking questions like that, he seemed curious about the things Clive did, but he didn’t wanna tell him. “ nah- nothing that big …” He said, leaning over. “ some rich guy …” He said, and Luke hummed, before he was kissed on his cheek. He blushed, and moved away, “what was that for?” 

“I’m just- in a good mood-” 

“So you gave me a kiss?!” Luke said, holding his face. Clive looked at him … and hummed, leaning in until Luke had moved back as far as he could. 

“Yea ..” he said. 

“C-Clive-”

“If you want me to stop I will, just say so …” He said, staring down at Luke … the boy’s face was red, but he didn’t say anything, he just looked away. Luke couldn’t help but think Clive was a little scary like this, but what he was doing, kissing Luke’s neck like this, biting his shoulder, it was … exciting? Luke found himself tensed, and moaning at the feeling of teeth sinking down on the area in between his neck and shoulder. Clive slid his hands up Luke’s stomach, feeling his body tremble at the touch, smaller hands resting on top of his own as he pulled his face out of Luke’s shoulder, and kissed his bottom lip, waiting to see his reaction …

He could see that he was absolutely writhing, going insane, eyes completely dilated as he stared at Clive. He was starting to lose control of his breathing, laying there completely still …

“Are you scared?” Clive asked, and Luke paused … before shaking his head. Clive smiled, not an actual smile, the little side smirk he did sometimes without being able to control it. 

“Really?” 

“W-why are you looking at me like that?” Luke said, covering his face. Clive chuckled, and pulled his hands away from his face. He kissed Luke again, and again, sliding his tongue into his mouth, hearing him whimper as he reached up, wrapping his hands around his shoulders. Luke was so small, dry fucking him was barely an option when he couldn’t reach his mouth. He reached down, slipping his hands into his briefs, finding … liquid. 

He pulled away, and looked down, before carefully pressing his fingers up against Luke’s slit, watching him curl as he started to rub him. 

“N-nhh-” Luke moaned. 

At least it was something he was familiar with. Luke looked like he was about to cum already, squirming around like he was on fire, nipples visibly stiff on his chest. Clive was a little stiff too, but he wanted to wait just a little longer …

“ C-Clive!” Luke said, starting to arch off the bed. Clive pulled his hand away, and pulled Luke’s briefs off, flinging them somewhere in the room. Luke just laid there, breathing hard, eyes halfway shut as his legs twitched. He reached down, but Clive took his hand, keeping it away. 

“B-but it feels weird!” Luke whined, moving his legs around. 

“I got it- alright? You’ll feel better in a second-” Clive said, and Luke looked at him like he was going to cry. “It’s your fault it’s like that!” 

“I know- Will you forgive me if I fix it?” 

“ …” He sniffled, and Laid back, moaning in confusion as a tongue licked him between his legs. Luke’s thighs came up to the sides of Clive’s face fast, but they didn’t stop him from licking, sucking, pulling, sticking his tongue inside, just tasting him. Luke was squeezing his face so hard, Clive started to get worried, so he pulled away, kissing his stomach, telling him to relax a little. Luke tried it, but he was crying, it wasn’t something he was used to, and it just- felt so good. 

“Don’t stop! Please!” Luke said, and Clive nodded, looking up at him as he continued. Luke felt a little embarrassed, eventually his legs relaxed, resting at Clive’s shoulders, one of them eventually falling off as Clive spread them out, making Luke drool as he let go of one of his hands, rubbing his thighs. Luke was moving his hips a little, grinding into Clive’s mouth, hearing nothing but the sound of sucking, and slurping, almost like Clive was trying to drink him or something. 

“Mmh- please- please!!” Luke yelled, before he finally came. His mouth hung open, and he winced, shuddering violently as it all rushed to his head at once. He breathed, groaning a little, Clive was still going, bringing him down, slowly coming to a stop … 

He pulled away, “better?” he asked, seeing Luke’s completely dumbfounded face. He nodded, and Clive sat up. Luke looked down between his legs … and then back up at Clive, who seemed to be thinking about something. 

“A-are we gonna do it?” Luke asked, and Clive … shrugged. “You want to?” 

“ …” 

“Can I take that as a yes?” 

“ … nnh-” Luke looked away, turning red. Clive reached out, giving him a gentle pat on the head … he wanted to tell him he didn’t have to, and that it was alright to say no. he had a feeling he was scaring Luke … but on the other hand, he really needed this right now, and worst case scenario, Clive would be stuck with a kid that hated him. But … best case- he’d have a pretty decent companion. 

He moved off of the bed, walking over to his drawer. He pulled his shirt off on the way there, dropping it to the floor, opening the drawer. 

Looks like he would need those condoms. He pulled one out, and suddenly had a burst of anxiety about hurting Luke by putting this adult sized organ in his small body …

But it’d be fine, right? 

He walked back over to him, kicking his pants off as he tossed the condom on the bed. Luke looked at it … and picked it up, tearing it open out of curiosity. Clive looked over at him, seeing that he had it in his hand. 

He slid over on the bed, taking his dick out of his boxers, seeing Luke’s anxiety rise almost immediately. 

“I kinda need that-” Clive said, and Luke looked down at the piece of rubber in his hand. 

“Why?” 

“Well, do you wanna get pregnant?” 

“ n-no …” 

“ then …” Clive held his hand out, and Luke huffed, “what are you gonna do with it?” 

“ … you- put it- here-” He said, moving Luke’s hand over to his length. Luke flinched … before attempting to put it on for him. 

“That’s inside out ..” Clive said, and Luke turned red, huffing as Clive laughed to himself. 

“I- I’m doing my best!” Luke said, feeling the thing twitch in his hands as he slid the condom on. There were … bumps on it, Clive just shook his head, “sorry~” He said, putting his hand through Luke’s hair. Luke pulled away once he got it on, and Clive adjusted it. pre-Lubricated condoms were so nice …

“Get comfortable-” he said, and Luke looked back, laying his head against the pillows, innocently holding his legs open. Clive moved over, looking down at him as he pressed his tip to the little hole. His heart was throbbing, he pushed, and it went in, slowly. 

Warm, hot, his body was burning. The deeper he got, the more twisted Luke’s face looked. 

“W-wait!” Luke yelled, gripping the bed … He breathed, “it- h-hurts-” he said. Clive slid his hands up and down Luke’s sides, but he kept going, ignoring his pleas.

It was his first time, of course it hurt. “Nnaah-! S-stop! Clive!” Luke yelled, it was halfway in, but Clive stopped anyways. “It’s okay …” he said, and Luke looked up at him … starting to calm down. He panted, and Clive kept rubbing him, petting his stomach, mumbling nothings. 

“I- I love you-” Luke said, and Clive … stopped for a second, before shaking that statement off. He continued to push. 

The further in it got, the tighter Luke got, gripping Clive like he was trying to rip it off with his body. Clive pulled out, and Luke arched, legs going limp as his mouth hung upen. 

Well, at least he was enjoying it now. The thrusting was slow, careful and steady, Clive didn’t wanna hurt him, but god he felt good. Luke could feel his insides being pushed, his stomach tightened as he gripped the pillow behind him, staring down at Clive’s member. He couldn’t believe it was going in like that, he could see it in his stomach as he moved, it was freaky, but it felt so good he really couldn’t care. 

Clive suddenly pulled him forward, holding onto his hips as he started to thrust harder, getting deeper into him. 

He could feel Luke melting away, and everything else seem to go along with it. He felt good, relaxed, like he’d sleep well after this. He just watched Luke as his body let go for the second time, and he came. 

Clive didn’t even have to touch him, cute. He kept going, as hard as he wanted, making Luke scream his name. For a second he forgot the boy was just a kid, he was taking it so well, no matter how hard Clive got, Luke was right there with him, groaning out all the sounds stuck in his throat as Clive started doing things he shouldn’t be, saying things he shouldn’t be. Cursing, swearing, touching Luke anywhere he could fit his hands. Pulling, groping, petting, until he finally pushed himself over the edge, cumming inside of him … 

Not having to pull out was nice … but when he did finally pull out, and he saw that the condom had snapped … he almost screamed.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke was standing in the kitchen, happily cooking breakfast. Clive made him take a pill this morning, and made him take a bath. He kept putting his hands down there, Luke didn’t know why, but he seemed scared, not like he was just being a pervert, so he tried not to protest too much … 

Now it was over, and he was just making breakfast again. Clive seemed so worried … 

“Luke …” Clive said, and Luke looked over at him, “hm?” 

“ do you … have- periods- yet?” he said, and Luke shook his head, stirring his grits. Clive sighed … there wouldn’t be any way to tell until it was too late. 

“Do you feel sick?” 

“Um- no?” 

“Do you feel weird at all?” 

“No- what’s wrong?” Luke asked, “is there something wrong with me?” 

“ … n-no …” Clive said. He looked down at his phone, seeing it buzz, and move across the table a little bit. Desmond .. He reached for it, and picked it up. 

“Yeah?” He sighed, trying not to show that he was stressed out and feeling like killing someone. 

It was quiet on the other end … before there was a sniffle, “Uh- So- uh- can you - come over?” 

“ … h-huh?” Clive said. 

“Listen, I might have fucked something up- I really need you to come help me out!” 

“Slow down- what happened?” Clive said, and Desmond sighed. “I found some pills in that old Lady’s drawer dude- I thought they were some kind of narcotic but I’m freaking the fuck out- I went to the doctor and started tripping and I just blacked out and now I’m home and there’s blood everywhere and I don’t know what happened! I have to go to work in like two hours dude I’m freaking the fuck out!” 

“ You’ll be fine, I’m coming over, don’t take any more of those pills …” Clive said, hearing his hair brush the microphone. He was nodding, Clive hung up, and stood. “Um- I gotta go …” he said. “I’ll be home soon-” 

“Okay!” Luke said, his happy mood still in high gear. 

“Wait! But- before you go- you know- you-” Luke stuttered a little bit. 

“You love me, right?” he said, “c-cause I’m kind of starting to like you and I just- was wondering if you felt the same, you know? You didn’t say it back last night so I was worried …” 

“ … Yeah … I like you-” Clive said, taking his keys from off the table. Luke seemed worried, “b-but- do you mean that? Or-” he said, and Clive sighed, “yes.” 

“ … you’re not being serious!” 

“I am- i like you- I like having you around-” 

“Be my boyfriend?” 

“ … s-sure …” Clive said, walking off into their room to get dressed. Luke … grinned, and internally squealed while Clive wasn’t looking, excitedly stepping around near the stove, doing a little happy dance. His first boyfriend, his first boyfriend! And he wasn’t that bad! 

He wasn’t … rich- but he had his own place! He was a criminal, but- he dressed nice at least … Luke liked him, he didn’t care what his mom would think, he liked him …

  
  



	5. parental figure

Clive stared at Desmond’s livingroom … Luke stood behind him, but once he saw the sight, he ran back to the car, almost about to throw up. Desmond was just sitting on his couch, staring down at the floor … He was wearing a horribly stained gray shirt, and the same pair of pants he’s been wearing for the past few days.

Along with him … there was a massive amount of gore all over the floor, most notably the neatly placed hands, severed, stacked in a pile on his floor. 

“ …” Clive walked over to him, and held his hand out, “It’s gonna be alright … you didn’t do this-” He said, and Desmond looked up at his hand … he hesitantly reached for it, letting Clive pull him up, and calmly put an arm around him. “It was Descole-” Clive said, and Dez nodded. 

“Now, I need you to go take a shower- and wash your face, okay?” Clive said, moving him over to his bathroom door. He gave him a pat on the back, and Dez nodded, breathing hard, trying to keep it together … Clive turned, and looked around the room, nothing but blood … He walked over to Dez’s room door, and opened it … there was a girl chained to his bed …

He closed the door, and paused for a moment, trying to contemplate what the fuck he was suppoed to do. She was fully clothed at least, dressed in all black, complete with heavy amounts of eyeshadow and lipstick, though it was smeared off. Black shirt, black skirt, brown curly hair hanging in her face … she couldn’t be more than sixteen though, it was likely she was one of Dez’s students. 

A highschool teacher with a little too much free time. Clive sighed, and opened the door, walking into the room. Upon further inspection, he saw that Dez had started painting Clown makeup on her face. Her ankles were chained apart from each other, arms together above her head, chained to the bars of the bed. Clive … looked around, nothing else seemed out of place. Even the rat was still asleep on the shelf at the top of Dez’s bed. Clive sighed, and hesitantly approached. She was alive, still breathing at least, he gently shook her shoulder, and she slowly opened her eyes, staring off into the distance, silent, still … 

“Shit …” she mumbled, attempting to roll over, “fuck off Leo …” she said, tugging at the restraints. 

“ … Wake up.” Clive said, and she turned her head, looking over at him. It suddenly seemed to sink in, and she looked around the room, before sighing …

“Fuck, oh my god-” she mumbled, and Clive tilted his head. “Where am I? Who are you?” she asked, the stress in her voice becoming more and more apparent despite the cool face she put on. Clive turned away, walking over to Dez’s dresser. “People call me Mag i guess -” he said, pushing a couple of pill bottles around. He picked up a key, and prayed it was the right one. 

“Why do they call you that?” 

“I’ll tell you when you’re older- do you remember how you got here?” 

“What’s that supposed to mean? And- Mr Sycamore brought me here …” she said, blowing a piece of hair out of her face. Clive nodded, “ figure it out- and- I see …” He said. 

“Who is Leo?” He asked, and she rolled her eyes. “My uncle, Leon- I call him Leo, why? Are you the shithead debt collector? Cause you won’t get anything out of this-” She said. Clive hummed, and looked down at the floor, “Shithead Debt Collector … Leon … Leon Bronev, yeah, sounds familiar-” 

“Oh my god …” She mumbled. Clive looked up at her, “i didn’t even know you were his niece, I was planning on letting you go, but now that you mention it- he is a little late on his payments isn’t he?” 

“Fuck you, fuck off.” 

“ Mr Sycamore, you said, right? So- he’s your teacher … You must be Emmy ..” Clive said. She stopped talking, looking away, only confirming it to him. He nodded … and reached into his pocket, taking out a cigarette … He lit it, and sighed, taking a drag. “So- Emmy-” he said, and she looked at him, “ Do you know what happened here?” he asked, and she huffed … “You mean the dead people in the living room?” She asked, and Clive nodded. 

Her face went soft … and she glared at the ceiling, “Alright- alright …” she said, like she was psyching herself up for something. “ So- Last night Mr Sycamore and I were just- partying I guess, we were going places- doing whatever- and then it got late so we came back to his place. He was really drunk and I … He- he becomes like- a robot or something, He does whatever I say- so I was just-” She sighed. “ We were- uh- just- having fun, you know? But the guy next door was screaming at his woman or something, so I was like … “baby- go take care of it-” and he did … there was screaming- a lot of screaming, but then it stopped …” she said, and Clive looked down at the floor … 

“Alright …” he mumbled. “And when he came back, what happened then?” 

“I freaked out of course!” She yelled, “he had cut up their parts and he was showing me, like I was supposed to pat him on the head or something! So i got scared and he tied me up and-just- I just wanna go home man- I have school- if I miss another day I’m getting kicked out and-” 

“ You’re tied up on a murderer’s bed and you’re still thinking about school?” Clive asked. She paused … Clive waked over to one of the handcuffs around her ankle, and stuck the key in, unlocking it. “Look …” he said, starting to uncuff her. “ I can’t really let you go, but- I’m not gonna hurt you, in fact, I’m leaving …” He said. 

“You won’t hurt my uncle either?” She asked, and Clive hummed, “Is he going to pay me back?” 

“ … look- he’s doing his best- okay?”

“I don’t want his best, I want my money …” Clive said. Leaving her hands cuffed to the bed. He tossed the key back onto the dresser, hearing the shower stop. He moved, getting some clothes out of Dez’s drawer, hearing Emmy struggle with her arms. “ Maybe …” he said. “I’ll consider letting it go- if … You stay here in exchange …” He said. 

“What? With him? Why?” 

“He needs … a caretaker- anyone will do-”

“But I’m literally half his age- you expect me to take care of a grown man?” 

“Well … it’s either that, or- Pay. Me. Back.” Clive said. Shutting the dresser drawers. Emmy looked at him … and grit her teeth. “You’ll really forget about the money?” 

“Sure …” He said, and she looked at him, “You don’t sound sure- you sound sarcastic as fuck, what’s with that face?” 

“What face?” 

“YOUR face!” 

“ … I’m just- Like this.” He said. She sighed … and nodded. So Clive left, walking across the bloody livingroom floor, carrying Dez’s clothes with him. He opened the bathroom door, and dropped them inside, “I’m gonna clean up for you … I left you something in your room- alright? Try not to push yourself until you feel better …” Clive said. He didn’t hear anything back. He took that as his go ahead to start cleaning, and he got to work, setting out in search of a bucket, and a mop. 

…

Luke sat between Clive’s legs, the sound of loud music being muffled by walls was a little distracting. Sitting on this vibrant red couch, in the lounge room in the back of a pretty gross club. Luke hadn’t ever been somewhere like this before, so he was taking it all in, looking at everything and everyone that walked past him. 

Clive was pretty laid back, ever since he left that guy’s trailer, he seemed like he just wanted to drink and go to sleep. Luke thought there was something wrong with him, but he didn’t say anything, since he was never too sure. “ Clive …” Luke said, “the girls here are so tall …” he mumbled. 

“They’re wearing heels …” Clive said, and Luke looked at them … He himself was wearing a blue sweater, and brown shorts, but he’d like to add heels to his outfit now that there was nobody to tell him no … a woman walked by on cue, her voice was low, and smooth, Luke thought it was pretty, but Clive seemed to move a little …

“You sure you don’t want anything?” She asked, and Clive nodded, before looking down at Luke … he hummed, “Hey Luke …” he asked, and Luke looked up at him. 

“You wanna drink?” 

“ … A drink?” 

“Yeah- Like- uhh … bring me some apple juice, and my usual-” Clive said. The woman left, hips swaying on her way out. Clive sat up, “I was supposed to be meeting some people here, but they’re late- so I guess we might as well have a little fun, right?” Clive said, and Luke smiled, happily nodding along to whatever Clive was saying. 

The woman came back, setting down a bottle of apple juice, and a clear bottle of something that smelled really strong when Clive opened it. Luke watched his hands as he drank straight from one bottle, and then dumped apple juice into it, handing it to Luke. 

“Eww you had your mouth on it!” 

“ … what? Luke, we’ve kissed-” Clive said, and Luke huffed, “You licked me down there too, your mouth is dirty-” 

“Are you saying you’re dirty?” 

“N-no!” 

“I brushed my teeth, come on …” Clive said, and Luke huffed, crossing his arms. Clive looked down at him … “Come on~ it’s almost just like kissing, an indirect kiss. You saying you don’t wanna kiss me anymore~?” Clive asked, and Luke blushed, taking the bottle from him. 

“What’s this?” He asked, and Clive smirked, “You drink it, and then it makes you feel good …” He said. Luke sniffed it … before tilting it back. Clive was sort of careful to try and saturate the alcohol taste with apple juice, but he could tell it was still bitter by the way Luke scrunched his face up. “Ew- people don’t drink this stuff! It’s gross!” 

“Hm? I drink it all the time~” Clive said, “You’ll get used to the taste, it’s the high that matters.” he said, and Luke stared down at it … He drank some more, and Clive watched him as he seemingly grew addicted to it. 

He didn’t get enough time to watch though. His client came in, a tall woman with short brown hair, stuffed under a red beanie. Green hoodie, white pants, black boots. She looked pissed, staring down at Clive, who said nothing in the form of hellos. 

She crossed her arms, tapping her finger on her elbow as she glared at him …

“Hey.” Clive said, and she rolled her eyes, “Does it really kill you to say hello?” 

“What do you want?” Clive asked, and she sighed … she walked up to him, “I need a hit- I’ll pay you big for it-” 

“Stop … How much is big, I don’t speak wherever you’re from.” 

“Big is big, a lot-” 

“No, No- I need a specific number or I’m not doing anything.” 

“ … seriously?” She said, and he shrugged. She hummed, “Okay- 50k.” 

“You don’t have fifty thousand of anything-” 

“Yes I do.” She said, and He hummed … “I want half now.” 

“Fine by me, I need him gone by next week, doesn’t matter how you do it- just do it-” She said, and Clive nodded. “So- who is the guy?” He asked.

…

Luke giggled, being carried over Clive’s shoulder into the house. He was hugging him, nuzzling him, legs wrapped around him. Daylight was gone, she often left in the middle of the night to go and antagonize the other neighborhood dogs, and Clive just let her. He walked Luke over to the couch, and sat down with him, trying to lay him down against the couch. 

He could see clearly that Luke was hard but … well, he was unsure of whether or not he wanted to continue touching him like that. Sure, Luke has both, so maybe he doesn’t get pregnant, but- it wasn’t certain …

Clive wondered if he’d ever been to a doctor, what the doctor said about it. He wondered how Luke’s body even worked. 

He wondered if people saw, would they think it was gross. 

He wondered if he was weird for finding it all so attractive … 

Luke rolled over, and Clive looked at him … he laid down on the couch next to him, and put an arm around him. Whatever, it was whatever. 

He reached down, into Luke’s shorts, trying to relieve him. Luke curled up, arching forward, eyes shut a little as he felt Clive stroke him. 

“C-cwive-” Luke moaned, and Clive nuzzled his head. “I’m sorry I didn’t touch you here the last time …” he said, and Luke shuddered, squirming a little as Clive stroked him.

Even when he came last time, nothing came out, it just twitched, and … went limp. Clive kissed at Luke’s neck, and the boy started to drool, laying there, enjoying the special treatment. “I- I love- you-” Luke moaned, and Clive nodded, reaching further down, slipping his fingers into Luke. “I love you too buddy …” He said, seeing Luke’s face heat up. His rounded cheeks turned bright red and he arched back, holding onto Clive’s arm as he came …

Clive sat there for a second, watching it happen. “That … was fast-” he said, and Luke laid back down on his own, closing his eyes, starting to fall asleep. Clive pulled away from him, and left him alone, sitting up, going to the bathroom to wash his hands. He walked down his dark hallway, and flipped the switch up, seeing that his bathroom was littered in candy wrappers … His mouth twitched, it wasn’t a smile, maybe the start of one, but either way, he washed his hands in the sink. 

Luke must really be starting to like it here, he hadn’t complained at all since they started “dating.” it was almost like he was just- 

Clive stopped thinking at that point … he didn’t know why, his train of thought just crashed and burned as he was drying his hands. He picked up the empty bags of candy, and tossed them in the trash can, walking back out to see that Luke was up, and walking towards him. He stumbled a little, slipping on the hardwood floor in his socks, landing on his knees … 

Clive just walked over to him, and picked him up. “ Cwive-” Luke mumbled, “Don’t leave ..” 

“I’m not- drunky-” 

“I’m not …” 

Clive sighed, and walked into their room, pushing the door open, seeing that there were also emptied out snack bags all over the place in here. He laid Luke down on the bed, and wrapped him up in the blankets. Luke barely moved at all … 

Clive wished he could stay, but- He couldn’t wait to do this job. Money was starting to run short, which was why he’d been doing so much recently. Maybe if he spent less on Cigarettes and found another way to keep his nerves steady, but- for now he was doing what he could. Luke shuffled underneath the blanket, “are you goin somewhere?” 

“ …” 

“You’re not laying down …” 

“ … I … guess I don’t have to go right this second … I’m just- tense-” he said, and Luke nodded. 

“Stay …” 

“...” Clive sighed, shuffling underneath the blanket. He’d shower with Luke in the morning. And leave, or- He’d try, at least. 

…

Clive slowly opened his eyes, staring down at his steering wheel … he blinked, and looked up at the towering building he was parked outside of. He looked in his passenger seat, seeing a gray bag …

He sighed, and leaned back, turning on his car radio. It was the same as any police radio, operating on its frequency. He just needed to listen, to make sure the cops weren’t in his area. Right now was a bad time to do this, in the event that he was caught, they’d be here quick since today was such a slow day …

His phone rang, and he groaned, looking down at it. He picked it up, pressing the green call button flashing on the screen. 

“Yeah?” 

“Clive- I-” 

“Get over here and take your pills!” 

“Clive help! Why’d you leave her here?!”

“ …” Clive just sat there, listening to the sound of things being thrown around. The crash of what was probably an old TV. Desmond whined, dropping his phone, screaming. 

“And wash your face!” 

“Clivee!!!” 

“Dez … Take your meds man …” Clive said, hearing him scream in frustration before his noises were muffled. Clive wished at times like this he could smile and laugh naturally, because he really wanted to. Someone picked up the phone, probably Emmy, She started yelling. “Who is this?!” 

“It’s me.” 

“ … Your name is Clive? You make your money killing people and you have a boring ass name like Clive?!” 

“ … rude.” 

“ go tell my uncle I’m okay.” Emmy said, and Clive sighed … the radio was silent. He stared up at the building, and nodded, “alright … I’ll tell him.” 

“And bring me some clothes, will you? You two are horrible kidnappers, seriously-” 

“I’m not a kidnapper-” Clive said, hanging up without another word. Well, those two were getting along … He looked up at the building, and just stared for a second, before putting his car in park. 

It was funny … the guy he was supposed to kill was Emmy’s uncle. He wondered what she’d do if she found out what he was doing today. He got out of the car, taking his bag with him. It was just a plastic grocery bag, but it was important. 

He walked towards the brick building, it’d been a while since he stepped foot in an apartment complex. It reminded him of the hotel … but he shoved all that into the back of his mind. Walking along, going up the stairs, thinking of nothing but his current goal as he made his way towards the old man’s room. Luckily for him, this city was shitty, so there weren’t any security cameras in the apartment complex, despite the theft and high crime rates in general. 

Maybe they just figured it didn’t help, because it really didn’t. Cameras, cops and whatever else never really stopped Clive from doing any of the things he did. He just found some way around it. 

He stopped when he got to the top of the building, the asshole just had to live at the top, huh? He looked at the doorknob … and sighed. 

Honestly, he’d never had to do this before. 

He twisted it, and it opened. The first thing he saw was Leon sitting at his kitchen table, face in his hands, seemingly stressed out of his mind. 

“EM- Oh- You!” He said, going through seven different emotions at once. “I’ll kill you! Where is she?!” 

“ …” Clive let himself in, and shut the door. “ piss off any rich women lately?” Clive asked, and Leon went quiet … 

“That - bitch-”

“Hm.” Clive locked the door, bolting it shut. “And you still haven’t paid me back …” 

“ …” Leon looked down at the table. Clive walked over, “ you know … the police don’t have my fingerprints, or my dna. I could write my name all over your apartment and they wouldn’t know it was me …” Clive said. “I thought being invisible would come in handy, but turns out, all it does is make it hard to get a job …” He said, taking something out of the bag, a knife. “So … try to understand …” He looked at Leon, who stood, backing up. 

“Listen, I told you I’d have your money, you don’t need to do anything, if you kill me you get nothing!”

“ Actually, I get a pretty nice amount of cash …” he said, walking over. “ And money is definitely important to me …” He said, looking up at Leon as he got close … he squinted, “But see, Lately, I haven’t wanted to do this stuff, I've just wanted to stay home.” he said, putting a hand on Leon’s shoulder. “So I was thinking … you give me all the money you currently have, then you get out of town, far out of town. As far away as you can get … because if she sees you, or if I see you … well …” Clive said, watching him calm down. 

“I- T-thank you for- uck-” Leon groaned as Clive stuck him with the knife.

“Emmy says she’s okay … She’s safe.” Clive said, continuing to stab him. Clive … just liked watching them die. He liked watching the light in their eyes glow with hope, and then shatter with a crashing impact.

Like shooting stars falling from the sky after you wish on them.

Leon made pained wheezes, he couldn’t scream, Clive had stabbed him in the throat. 

Dead …

He stopped … and stood, backing away from his body. He was careful to come here and not let anyone see him, now he needed to make sure nobody saw him leave. 

He put the knife back in his bag, and stepped away from the pooling blood.

For what he’d just done, he was rather calm. He took out a camera from his pocket, and took a picture of the body, before putting it back. He walked off, He should probably go back home, Luke would be upset if he didn’t get back. But he should also probably go and check on Dez. Clive sighed, making his way back to his car, seeing … a … parking ticket on his windshield …

His vision flashed white for a second, but he calmed down, and walked over, taking it off. He crumbled it, and tossed it aside. 

Not like they knew who they were giving a ticket anyways …

He got into his car, and the second he sat down, he heard it. 

“187 on …” static. He assumed it was this street, and he decided now was a good time to leave. 

…

“What about this?” Luke asked, showing Clive a different video … 

“It’s … sort of funny…” Clive said, and Luke huffed, “do you think anything is funny?” He asked. Clive was laying on his couch, Luke sitting on his lap, trying to make him laugh, smile, anything.

“Well … people getting hurt is funny …” 

“ … no it’s not!” 

“Yeah it is-”

“No it’s not-” Luke huffed, dropping his phone. “Does anything make you happy?” Luke asked, and Clive shrugged. “What about you? Don’t you have anything you like?” He said, getting really tired of everyone commenting on his face. Luke immediately smiled, “I like you- and I like dogs- and I like that show that comes on sometimes! And I like ice cream and candy and I wanna go to school to make friends- aaaaaand that’s not it but the list is so long …” Luke said. 

“You wanna go to school?” Clive asked, and Luke nodded, laying down against his chest. “ I might not be good at that stuff right now but I really wanna try …” Luke said. Clive looked at him … and thought about him in schoolgirl cosplay, and then he took the statement seriously and wondered if he could make that happen. He didn’t know how he’d go about it … 

“Clive?” 

“ … hm?” 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I’m not annoying you, am i?” Luke asked, getting a pat on the head, “no …” 

“ .. are you sure?” 

“Of course i’m sure- i was just thinking about something … You’re pretty weird.” Clive said, and Luke blushed, “what do you mean I’m pretty weird?” He asked. 

“You kiss dogs and you like school … I hated school with a passion when I was your age-” Clive said, and Luke turned his head away, “Because you’re stupid!” 

“You got me there …” 

“And I don’t kiss dogs!!” Luke yelled. Clive nodded, “whatever you say, dog kisser-” He grinned when Luke started hissing insults at him. 

“Whatever! Where did you go today?” Luke asked, and Clive hummed …

“To go kill a guy ..” he said, and Luke looked at him, eyes filling up with stars. 

“That’s so cool-” 

“ … cool?” 

“ yeah! You’re like the guy from that movie!” 

“ … Hm.” Clive looked over at the tv … “How is laughing at people getting hurt a bad thing, but killing people is cool?” 

“Because! I bet you didn’t laugh when he died! And you probably had a reason right? Probably something important I bet …” 

“ … I did it because someone told me to.” Clive said, and Luke just looked at him. 

“I didn’t laugh though, you’re right about that … but that doesn’t mean I didn’t enjoy it … so what now? Still cool?” Clive asked, and Luke … tilted his head, “You don’t mean that right?” He asked. 

“What if i did?” 

“That’d make you a pretty bad person …”

“... then … I was joking …” Clive said, hearing Luke giggle. “Did that make you feel bad about it?” 

“Hah? No- I really was joking ..” 

“You’re so cute! I promise I won’t judge you- so you can tell me that stuff!” 

“... You’re so weird.” Clive mumbled. He didn’t really get it at all. 

“Well you’re pretty weird too-” Luke said, before flinching as something buzzed against his leg. He moved away, letting Clive get his phone out of his pocket … 

“Someone’s always calling you!” Luke said, he sounded frustrated, which Clive could understand. 

“It’s not a phone call- it’s just …” 

It was the woman from last night, asking him if he’d done it yet. 

“Who is Lucy?” Luke asked, looking over Clive. 

“That girl from yesterday, the one in the green hoodie …” Clive said. Luke nodded, and Clive sighed, tossing his phone aside. 

“You should take me with you … I wanna know about all the stuff you do when you leave ..” 

“ you already know what I do-” 

“But- I wanna help! Like- your assistant or something! I feel useless here …” Luke said, and Clive hummed, “but if something happens to you, who’s gonna make my lunches?” He asked, and Luke looked at him …

“Is that all I’m good for?” he asked, and Clive … looked away. He didn’t know what to say, he didn’t mean to hurt Luke’s feelings. Luke looked down, he seemed so disappointed …

“ … no-” Clive said, that’s all that came out of him. Just a simple no. 

Luke hummed … “oh- I get it! I’m like your mom or something now-” 

“ … ah- uh- I …” 

“Hmf- then that’s what I’ll be!” 

“Luke-” 

“From now on you’ll be under curfew! I want you home by eight!” 

“ …” Clive turned red, and sighed, “Alright …” he said. 

“Really?” 

“Sure-” 

“W-well- You can stay out until ten if you really wanna- but still! Try and be back by eight or you’re grounded-” 

“Hm-” Clive said, and Luke stared at him. 

Almost, almost a smile. He was so close ...


	6. Startup noise

Clive looked around the room, he was sitting in a chair … He wasn’t tied down, he was free to move as he pleased … but it wasn’t like he could get up, the two men next to him would probably snap his neck if he so much as breathed the wrong way. Both of them standing taller than Clive could ever dream to be. The room was an old office, fancy brown carpet on the floor and a bright, pretty, ceiling light. A little silver bell sat on his desk, Clive wondered what it was for. The chair Clive was sitting in was wooden, and old, it creaked when he so much as breathed. The guy across from him was in a newer looking chair, it looked metal, and soft …

The man in the chair was old, a tophat sat neatly placed on his desk, his short, inky black head of protein looked like it hadn’t been combed since he put on his hat … thirty years ago. 

The man was old, an intense look on his face as he stared down at Clive, the brows on his forehead slightly glazed with sweat, tensed together in a look of stern … something. His hands were folded together, like he was praying for Clive, who just sat there, looking at him.

“ … Who sent you?” The old man asked, leaning back in his seat. Clive took in a breath … and sighed, settling down in his seat. He didn’t say anything, just continued to make eye contact with the man in front of him. The man seemed unimpressed, he clicked his tongue, and put his hands down. “Let me ask you this … how much did they pay?” He said. His voice was coarse and worn, yet it was gentle, Clive almost forgot he was a threat, and he started to talk, before catching himself … 

The man smiled, “Come now … you’ve got nowhere to run to. What’s your set?” 

“ …” Clive just stared at him … before looking down. 

“ I’ll tell you mine … Ten-” 

“Fifty six … suicide.” Clive said, nodding to himself. “ I know … it was just business-” 

“Who sent you? and what’s your set.” The old man asked. Clive looked up at him. He didn’t wanna say it, he could be putting his group of idiots at risk, his friends, he’d rather die than do that … so he wasn’t gonna say it. There was nothing but the ticking of an old clock, a gentle tack … tock .. tack … tock. 

“I know you … you’re one of those angel boys” The old man finally said, opening a drawer. “I know there’s one that likes to roll around in filth … strippers, hookers, you’re one filthy man.” He said, taking out a shotgun. He laid it down on the table. It hit the wooden desk with a clack, laying there in all of it’s glory as Layton leaned back, crossing one leg over the other. 

“ These are your thing, right?” He asked, and Clive looked at it. Yeah, they were, in fact, his thing.

“Tell me what this is, I know you know ..” 

“ …” Clive sat up, and looked at it. It was a pretty weapon … but he didn’t care for these types of things. He didn’t sit around looking at guns, stroking his dick thinking about adding to his arsenal … He just knew what he’d seen, and he’d seen a lot by now. He shook his head, “Tonolini 8 gague …” He said. “Double barrel … magnum-” 

“Magnum, sounds familiar- Why- I recall someone going by the name … Know anyone like that?” 

“ …” the room was completely quiet, nothing but the ticks of the clock filling their ears. Clive felt his head fill with static, and he suddenly moved without thinking about it, He stood, and as quick as he could, he broke the chair over one of the guards’ heads. The seat shattered, leaving the man’s face full of splinters. He felt a splinter go into his thumb when he lifted it, and he felt it stab him when he slammed it down. He felt it dig into his skin as he swung it around before the other guy could use the knife he’d dug from his pocket, and slammed what remained of the back of the chair into the other man’s face. 

He heard the sound of the gun cocking … the old man was now standing, and so was Clive, panting, standing there with a splinter in his finger and a slowly forming amount of regret. He dropped the chair, and walked right up to him, pressing his forehead to the barrel. 

“Do it.” He said, putting his hand on Layton’s, completely calm. He steadied his breathing … just waiting. In moments like these, it was important to make some sort of impression. That was just about the only thing he’d learned from all of this. Don’t be scared. It seemed dumb … after all, it’d just be another easy kill for Layton, but- the old man lowered the gun …

He looked at Clive, who let his hands lay flat on the desk. Pissing himself, he was absolutely scared shitless right now. He was so lucky nobody could tell just how scared he was right now. He looked up, unintentionally glaring at Layton, making him finally open his beady little eyes.” You still intend to do your job?” He asked, and Clive looked at him. He slowly nodded, and the man stood there for a second. 

His name was Layton … Clive had been offing people for about a month now, and he’d been getting his name out there. People were calling him by his street name, and it’d spun off from Magnum … to Mag … to H Mag. He didn’t pick any of these names for himself, people just saw the kinds of guns he used, and it was history …

But Layton was known by everyone too, and he was known for stepping on the blooming buds that dared to grow in his garden. To him, Clive was just another gang banging nobody who wanted to be like him … and it was a little true. 

Clive wanted to be something … but it wasn’t necessarily this. 

Layton looked at him, but Clive wasn’t able to tell what he was thinking. He was just- staring. He looked down at the gun in his hand, before handing it to Clive. “I wasn’t expecting you to be so uncooperative … there are more people in the hallway, so you’ve not gotten away with anything, but I see your frustration.” Layton said. He sat back down, and Clive stood right there. He didn’t want this thing … well, he did, sort of-

“You’re very brave, doing something like that and you’ve yet to change your facial expression, I was sure you’d come at me with the chair next … or could it be you’re some sort of terminator?” He smiled … and Clive looked at him. 

Terminator? Was he serious? No, this was heart attack inducing.

“ … I’ve been like this since I was a kid.” Clive said, “ I’m not some emotionless robot, just because you can’t see it doesn’t mean it’s not there …”

“Something happened? Tell me, I want to know.” Layton said. “I don’t fear you the least bit, I find you interesting, It’s the least you could do after breaking in.” 

“ …” Clive looked at the ground, seeing the broken bits of chair just lying there. Layton hummed, and pressed the bell on his desk, “I’d like another chair!” He said … and within a few seconds, a man came in, carrying a chair with him. He set it down, and pushed it towards Clive. Who stopped it, and sat down.

Another old, wooden chair. 

God damn it … 

He looked at his hand, and began to pick out the splinter as he talked. The man stood right there in the doorway as he did, but Clive ignored him. 

“ When I was a kid … I lived on the east side.” He said. “ Parents were never really … around, so I grew up with the locals … you know the kind. Well, one day, they told me hey- little man, you wanna make some money?” Clive said, flicking the splinter onto the ground. 

“Go kick that kid’s ass … he’s been walking where he shouldn’t be.” Clive looked up at Hershel. “So I did. I thought I was so big, so bad, I wanted to impress them for  _ whatever fucking reason _ … and you know what? The kid wasn’t a kid at all- he was a grown man. A short, sick fuck with an even shorter temper-” Clive said. “I got my ass handed to me on a silver platter, I’d never cried so hard. They made me beg for my life, they laughed at me- and in the middle of it, I just … stopped.” He said.

He looked down, “I don’t know what it was, it was like a switch turned off, but ever since then i’ve been like this … there’s just something about having a loaded gun shoved down your throat, you know? Something about the flat side of a blade dragging across your skin … but you know what they told me after that?” Clive said, looking up at Layton. 

Layton just stared at him … 

“They asked if i wanted to hang out with them, you know, join them, get initiated … and I said yeah.” Clive said. “Don’t know why. Wish I didn’t. That’s all.” He said. 

Layton stared at him … Clive had no scars from what he could see… 

“ What would you say to hanging out with me instead?” 

“I’d say, how much am I getting paid?” 

“ hm … then I guess I’d say name your price.” 

“You’re gonna let me say any number I want?” 

“Yes, sure …” 

“ … fifty million.” 

“Done.” 

“No way.” Clive said, squinting at him. Layton nodded, “You want money? You want to climb the ranks? I’ll give it all to you, maybe one day you’ll be sitting in my seat. What I want is you, your little group, and compliance …” Layton said, and Clive … looked down. 

“So I’ll ask again, what’s your set?” 

“ …” Clive shook his head, and Layton sighed. “ Come now, I’m offering you a job, Offering your friends an opportunity, and what is this I'm getting in return?” 

“ … You want to use me, use us. I don’t work until I know what i’m working for, and I don’t know what exactly I could get out of being your dog.” 

“You could get what you're looking for, money, power, anything you want. It should be obvious by now since you’re not laid out on my floor that I value you.” 

“ You don’t value me, you value what I can do for you.” Clive said, “so what happens if I suddenly don’t wanna do this anymore? What if my friends get killed trying to work for you, what happens when I’m under your rule? I’ll be stuck, trapped, with you as my boss-” 

“Clive.” 

“I don’t want to be your dog, I don’t want to be on a leash and neither do my friends.” Clive said. Layton looked at him … and Clive sat up, clasping his hands together. “But I’ll take jobs … and we can be partners. I’ll work with you, not for you.” 

Layton stared at Clive, in silence. Clive … prayed to any god that may or may not exist that he could do what he was trying to do, but the way Layton was looking at him wasn’t too assuring. 

Clive almost flinched when a hand was held out towards him … He looked at it, Layton had a gray ring around his finger. Married, someone like him was married? Or was it just jewelry? Clive closed his fist, and held it out instead. Shaking hands with people is disgusting … 

Layton sighed, and closed his own, “what are you? Twelve? You should learn to shake hands.” 

“I don’t have to shake hands if I don’t want to.” Clive said, getting up from the chair. “I’m not gonna die if I walk out of here, right?” He said, and Layton nodded. “No, none of that, go home. I’ll call you.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Luke watched as Daylight peed in the neighbors yard. She had her leg lifted up, which was a little odd, projectile pissing into a potted plant. Luke was just watching from the window, waiting for Clive to come home. It was raining … but the rain was nice. Luke found it calming, as long as there wasn’t any lightning. Luke turned, and looked at the window, seeing that someone was driving by their house.

A woman Luke hadn’t ever seen before, She looked at him, a friendly smile on her face as she pointed something out the window. Luke stared at them for a second … and then he realized what he was looking at. He quickly moved out of the way, the window shattering open as a bullet came through. He was frozen with fear almost immediately, hearing the sound of car doors slamming shut, and feet squishing across the wet grass towards him. He had no idea what to do, were these the people from the hotel? They were finally coming back for him! Clive was gonna be pissed. His heart pounded in his chest as the sound got closer, and someone came falling through the window. 

Daylight had them by the leg, she was growling, and Luke opened his eyes to see her mauling the woman’s calf off. She was groaning in pain, getting attacked by the dog in the romantic light of the afternoon. Luke slid away, cutting his hand a little on the glass before he stood up, thanking Clive for being such an asshole he’d teach his dog to attack people. He ran off into the house. He couldn’t breathe, everything seemed so blurry all of a sudden. He opened the room door, and shut it, locking it, snatching the phone from off the dresser. He started to dial Clive’s number, until he heard another shot, and he dropped the phone, shattering the screen. 

He didn’t even realize until now, that he was holding Clive’s phone. He left it here, so it didn’t even matter. Luke dropped, and shuffled around, hiding underneath the bed as the doorknob shook. His chest began to hurt from how hard his heart was slamming against his chest. He almost screamed when the door opened … but it was Clive, looking down at him with a little too much ice in his gaze. 

"Didn't i tell you not to look out the windows?" Clive said. There was blood splattered on his shoe, he looked upset. "Now we have to move, and quick … go get in the car." He said. 

Luke slowly shuffled out from underneath the bed, he felt physically weak, but he walked over to Clive as best he could, wrapping his arm around his legs. 

"Luke- go get in the car-"

"C-cwive-"

"Go." 

" …" Luke didn't move, he just cried. Clive stared down at him as he did, the weapon in his hand felt heavy, today had been a horrible day for them both. 

" … look-" Clive said, picking Luke up. Luke shoved his face into Clive's chest, and Clive stroked his back. 

How do you get a kid to stop crying? 

"If you shut up i'll get you something- anything you want …" he said, but Luke just held onto him. "I wanna go with you- please don't leave me anymore-!" 

" …" Clive sat down on their bed, staring down at the floor … 

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, you're fine as long as nobody sees you- but you didn't listen. If you just do what I say you'll be alright- you have to trust me …" Clive said. Luke was still crying, he was so stubborn. No matter how Clive said it, he wouldn't stay here … 

"Luke-" Clive forced him to look up, holding his face. "you can't come with me. You can't. It's always going to be a no." He said, and Luke just looked at him … 

"You're so mean!" 

"I'm just trying to make sure this doesn't happen again …" 

"You just don't want me around or something-"

"That's not true-"

"Yes it is!" Luke said, his face completely red. Clive stared into his eyes, seeing his tears fall down his cheeks and onto his lap. He squished his face "don't be such a baby." He said, watching Luke turn red. 

"This whole thing is scary for me too- but i just do what I have to do- the only way I can make sure stuff like this doesn't happen is by putting you somewhere safe until it's over …" 

"But-"

"Luke- really- I'm not trying to lock you in the house just because I want to- it's just- it's either that or you die …" 

" …" 

Clive kissed Luke's forehead … " I love you, okay? So please- stay hidden …" he said. Luke … nodded. He looked like he didn't want to, but at least he understood. He slid off of Clive, and went over to the drawer, getting his things out so he could take them with him. Clive watched as he did … but he didn't have anywhere to go. He'd have to go hide somewhere, or- use his money to get a new house, or- take refuge somewhere abandoned …

The last option seemed promising, but it'd take a lot of talking and connections, and he didn't think it'd be possible to do with his face stuck like this.

He needed Dez, but Dez was … 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Desmond stared at the inside of Emmy's backpack. Sitting on the floor in his room, Clive had dropped it off, and told him he might wanna look inside … but he didn't understand. The only thing in it was a textbook, the homework he assigned … and a bunch of pictures of himself. Without his makeup, around town doing things like buying coffee, sitting in his car, falling asleep in his car.

A picture of him getting distracted with the claw machine outside of a place he liked to go to get his breakfast, a picture of him eating his breakfast. 

"What are you doing going through my clothes?" Emmy said, and Dez turned. 

"H-huh? I wasn't! I was just- uh-" 

She looked … and turned red, punching him in the arm, "Give me that! Who told you to snoop through my stuff!?" 

"I- wasn't! I swear!"

She snatched the bag from him, and he just stared up at her, "why were you taking pictures of-"

"Shut up!" She said, "I just felt like it! Cause you look like a dog!" 

" … O-oh-" 

" And all pet owners take pictures of their dogs-" 

" … oh?"

"Yea! So- go sit somewhere- and- no more going through my stuff!" 

" …" He hummed, and got up … "Well- to make it even-" he said, walking over to his drawer. He opened it, "I have all the gum you stuck under your desk .." 

"... That- is- DISGUSTING-"

"Yes. But-"

"Oh my god- there's so much-"

"Yes. But-"

"What do you even do with it?!"

"Nothing- it just smells nice and it reminds me of you-" he said. "so we're both creeps-" 

"I'm not a creep! You're the one collecting gum! You must like me or something-” 

“Of course I do.” 

“ …”

“ …” He shut the door, well now it was just awkward. “So- how about we just uh … forget about this?” He said, and she nodded. 

…

It was still awkward. 

Until Algernon started aggressively shuffling around in his cage, Emmy looked over, and squinted, wondering what was going on in there before she saw it ... “ … your rat is giving birth.” she said, and Desmond looked over at the cage, “huh? No- Algernon is male-” 

“ … okay- then what's that coming out of her?” She asked, and Dez huffed, walking over to the cage … “it’s …” He stared … before turning his head, “OH MY GOD-” 

“It’ll be fine-” She said, and Dez breathed, “Oh my god-” He mumbled-

“Calm down-” 

“OH my GOD- that’s why he was getting so fat?” 

“ … well yea probably-” She said, and Dez walked right out of the room, “It's too soon I don’t wanna be a dad!” 

“ … it’s just a rat-” 

“She’s my child!” 

“ … okay, well, you should refill her water, and uh- leave it to me …” she said, guiding him out of the room. “Just let me handle this- okay~?” She asked, and He nodded … He went into the living room, and nearly screamed when he saw Clive, with Luke curled up on his couch. 

“ … hey” Clive said, and Dez … nodded at him. “When did you get here?” 

“ … uh- twenty minutes ago-” 

“ …  _ so you heard us? _ ”

“ … mm” Clive said, patting Luke’s head like he was his cat. Dez sat down, and Clive watched him as he silently panicked …

“Sorry, I knew your rat was pregnant but I didn’t wanna tell you cause I didn’t know how …” Clive said, and Dez wheezed into his hands. 

“Can we crash here for a little bit? Something came up and I just- don’t wanna sleep in the car.” 

“ … yeah man- it’s fine-” He said, and Clive gave him a pat on the back. “You should … i don’t know, start getting rat food? I’m sorry, I want you to feel better but I don’t know what to say …” He said. Dez shook his head, “it’s fine-” He mumbled, staring down at the floor. Clive nodded, “so, how have you two been?” 

“ … she- just- keeps calling me a pedophile any time i look at her and- I just- don’t understand why you left her here man she’s so mean-” 

“Sounds like you’re having fun.” 

“I am, I hate it- but- don’t worry about that- you should just relax or something-” Dez said, and Clive sighed, sinking back into the chair …

“I struck a deal with an old man today, so now we might have to do some work for him. I’m a little on edge because … Well I was supposed to get rid of him, and- I still have another week to do that, but It’s just- I have to choose between a possible gold mine, and not pissing off Lucy ..” He said. “And she pays me well, i trust her much more than I trust that old dude, but- man, he was offering me so much money ..” He said. Dez sighed, “You told him about us?” 

“No, I know how to keep my mouth shut, I just … Man- I don’t know. Millions …” he said. 

Dez shrugged, “ … Emmy was talking about joining, and, it turns out she’s pretty good with a knife …”

“Well, it’s on you if she gets killed. Knives don’t beat guns.” 

“So- Initiation?” 

“Sure.” 

Dez grinned, “ So tell me about this old man … you seem a little scared-” He said, and Clive looked away. “There wasn’t much to say … he’s old, he’s rich. Doesn’t do anything illegal on his own, uses the locals to do his dirty work. He doesn’t have to lay a hand on anything and he gets to profit. FIfty million a year for us, probably billions for him. He had a lot of … people. Numbers- man- I don’t know.” Clive said. “His house was huge, when I finally got outside I was looking up at a four story mansion. He had fixed my car and- he even gave me a new radio. Still tuned to the same frequency … filled my gas and everything, I don’t know-” Clive shook his head. 

Dez shrugged, “well, he seems to like what you have to give, so- I say we just do what he says for a week and then- it’s over with ..” Dez said. Clive nodded … but he wasn’t too sure. He didn’t know if this was all a good idea, but he was in too deep to stop now, or run away. 

He just had to wonder why she wanted him dead. 


End file.
